Melody Us , Melody Family
by Natsu Yuuki
Summary: Tsuna memiliki tiga teman masa kecil dua anak perempuan kembar , dan dua laki-laki termasuk dirinya. suatu hari si kembar satu per satu mati karena melindunginya ? bahkan seorang Hibari Kyoya juga tertekan karena kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? cool!Tsuna , smart!Tsuna , and maybe brotherly Hibari and Giotto :3
1. Bab 1 : Prolog

**Yuuki: gomenasai ... * suram ***

**Tsunami: eh? Yuuki-chan?**

**Yuuki : Yuuki harap cerita ini tidak akan menjadi Gaje or anything else**

**Tsuna: * sigh * bener ~**

**Desclaimer : Yuuki tidak memiliki KHR~ yaah ... paling cuma OOCnya saja~**

* * *

Bab 1: Prolog: Ke _Dame-_ Ness

Seorang anak berumur lima tahun berambut cokelat anti-gravitasi dengan mata yang memiliki warna serupa dengan rambutnya sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan di taman Namimori. sendirian, dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, saat beberapa anak mendekatinya, mendorongnya dari ayunan dan membuatnya jatuh kebelakang.

"Hei lihat ! apa yang kita lihat di sini ! _Dame_-Tsuna orang yang ceroboh dan bodoh sedang meratapi Ke _Dame-_nessnya ! hahaha ….!" Teriak anak pertama anak yang tadi mendorong tsuna.

Tsuna mencoba berdiri tapi lalu ia didorong lagi oleh anak lainya sehingga jatuh lagi kebelakang.

"lihat _Dame_-Tsuna mencoba melawan tapi jatuh lagi kebelakang ! hahaha ….!" Tawa anak kedua yang mendorong Tsuna.

" _Dame_ -Tsuna akan selamanya selalu menjadi _Dame_ -Tsuna! Hahaha ...! "Teriak anak ketiga.

Tsuna lalu meringkuk menekuk lututnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya "Tsu-kun nggak _dame_ "katanya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"hei , lihat , dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas !" ejek anak yang lain.

"gimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran sed-" kalimatnya terpotong saat seseorang di belakang mereka mengatakan sesuatu dan berbalik.

"untuk berkerumun dan menggangu kedamaian Namimori , _Kamikorosu_". Kata seseorang anak berumur tujuh tahun memiliki mata perak dan tajam seperti baja yang mengeluarkan tonfanya dan siap meng_kamikorosu_ kerumunan.

"Itu benar! Kalian sudah menggangu kedamaian Namimori". Kata seorang gadis berumur tujuh setengah tahun berambut bergelombang pirang ke coklatan dan ke emasan memiliki mata berwarna merah ke-pink'an memakai dress panjang yang mirip dengan matanya menganguk dengan setuju.

"dan yang lebih penting bukan hanya itu saja , kalian sudah mem-bully adik kecil manis kami". kata seorang gadis lain yang melipat tanganya di dada memiliki wajah persis sama dengan gadis lainya hanya saja rambut berwarna pirang kekuning-kuningan mempunyai mata biru langit dan memakai celana jeans serta dress sepaha berwarna serupa dengan mata birunya. "kalian memang pantas di _kamikorosu_ olehnya". Mengeluarkan jempolnya yang mengarah ke Hibari Kyoya di sampingnya dan menyipitkan matanya. "dan satu lagi , Hanya aku dan Sakura yang boleh mengejeknya dengan kata _Dame_ ". Katanya tajam.

"hnn ... herbivore, jangan meng-copy perkataanku". Lirik Hibari kearah gadis yang mencuri kata-kata kesukaanya. _Kamikorosu_.

Anak-anak yang mem-bully Tsuna langsung gemetar melihat sang Hibari Kyoya muncul di belakang mereka yang sudah siap meng_kamikorosu_ , mereka langsung lari ketakutan dan meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri dengan mereka. Tsuna yang mendengar perkataan Hibari dan dua gadis lainya langsung melihat kearah mereka berada.

Kedua gadis langsung menuju kearah Tsuna berlutut dan Hibari kembali menyembunyikan tonfanya ke belakang bajunya , menuju kearah Tsuna berhenti tidak jauh di belakang mereka dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Seorang gadis yang memakai dress pink berlutut di depan Tsuna "kau tidak apa-apa kan Tsu- _chan_ ? "katanya khawatir sementara gadis yang memakai dress biru bercelana jeans membantunya berdiri.

"aku baik-baik saja Sakura-_nee_" sementara berdiri "Arigatou , Sakura-_nee_ , Sora-_nee_ dan Hibari-_san_ juga" tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

Hibari Kyoya yang melihatnya langung melihat kearah lain merona sedikit ketika melihat senyum manisnya Tsuna. "hnn ... Kyo- _nii_ "

"eh ?" bingung Tsuna.

"hnn ... panggil aku Kyo- _nii_ "potong Hibari.

"Ok~ , Kyo-_nii_ , arigatou" pipi Tsuna langsung merona tersenyum senang karena Hibari memyuruhnya memanggil "-_nii_" dan juga nama depanya.

"Kau tahu Tsuna? Aku minta maaf karena memanggilmu dengan kata _Baka_ , tapi aku dan Sora _nee-chan_ memiliki maksud tersendiri "kata gadis bermata pink.

"itu benar Tsuna …. Aku dan Sakura memanggilmu dengan _Dame_ dan _Baka_ itu kerena kami memiliki maksud , kami ingin suatu hari kau akan membuktikan kepada kami kalau kau tidak _Baka_ ataupun _Dame_ dan berubah menjadi anak yang luar biasa dengan dikelilingi banyak teman yang akan membantu dan melindungimu suatu hari nanti" ucap gadis lainya yang memiliki mata berwarna biru langit.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Tsuna langsung merah merona "_arigatou_ , aku tahu itu sejak pertama kali bertemu kalian" senyum Tsuna.

* * *

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

_Seorang anak bermata coklat dangan berambut coklat anti-gravitasi di taman Namimori dikelilingi oleh anak yang mencoba mem-bullynya , saat tiba-tiba seorang remaja dengan dua anak gadis kembar yang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda menghentikan anak-anak yang mem-bully Tsuna dan membantunya berdiri._

" _kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata biru._

" _um! Daijoubu … aku tidak apa-apa , arigatou karena sudah menolongku" kata anak berambut coklat anti-gravitasi._

" _apa benar kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya seorang gadis lainya bermata pink._

_Tsuna hanya mengangguk , mencoba menahan tangis karena sepertinya kakinya keseleo._

" _namaku Yuuki Sora " kata gadis bermata biru. _

" _dan aku Yuuki Sakura, adik kembarnya "senyum gadis bermata pink dengan ramah. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya._

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi" kata brunette tersenyum malu._

" _dan aku Edward , aku adalah pelayan keluarga Yuuki " kata laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun._

" _ne ~ ... ne ~ kau bisa memanggil aku dengan sebutan Sora nee-san jika kau mau? "kata Sora._

" _dan kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan Sakura nee-san karena aku lebih tua darimu ~ tapi sebagai gantinya kami akan memanggilmu dengan Tsu-chan ~, ne? " kata Sakura._

_pipi Tsuna langsung merah merona lalu mengangguk tanda setuju . tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah . Tsuna melihat ke atas dan melihat Edward menggendongnya ala bridal style._

_"Kau pasti lelah dan kakimu juga keseleo, jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu dan mengantarkanmu pulang, ne?" katanya ramah._

_Tsuna mengangguk tanda setuju " Arigatou " sambil menutupi wajah merahnya di dadanya._

~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~

* * *

**Silahkan Review ceritanya ok ~**

**oh , dan sorry next chapternya abis ujian yah~?**

**dan nee ~ ~ ~ ...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Prolog

**Yuuki : Hontou ni gomenasai~ ….. T~T**  
**Gara-gara google translate kalimat di chapter pertama jadi aneh di dialog kyoyanya .**

**Hibari : hnn …. Herbivore , jangan diulangin lagi…**

**Tsuna : Kyo-nii….**

**Hibari :hnn ….*pergi ngilang entah berantah***

**Yuuki : Sebagai minta maaf yuuki akan langsung lanjut ke chapter 2 walaupun yuuki sendiri bermaksud nerusin abis UKK.. *membungkuk***

**DESCLAIMER : Yuuki tidak membuat KHR ataupun memilikinya~**

**Kecuali…. Si kembar , maybe (?)**

* * *

"hello" berbicara biasa

'_hello'_ pikiran atau kata hati (?) atau telepon/surat.

'hello' bahasa asing

* * *

Chapter 2 : Hibari Sakura

Hibari Kyoya memiliki seorang kakak perempuan , mereka hanya berbeda sebelas tahun.

Hibari Sakura.

" Kyoya ..!" teriak kakaknya dari seberang taman. " kau menakuti ku , aku kira kau hilang di telan bumi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja …!" kata kakaknya terengah-engah berlari menuju Hibari dengan kekhawatiran di wajahnya sambil mencari adiknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari sekitarnya saat berjalan-jalan.

Hibari yang mendengar suara kakaknya hanya melirik sedikit tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya "hnn …gomen" katanya.

Melihat hal itu membuat si kembar dan Tsuna ber-sweatdrops ria.

"ahh … itu mengingatkan ku sesuatu" kata Tsuna. Ia lalu berbalik dan berhadapan dengan si Kembar. " _ne~_ … Sora_-nee_ , Sakura_-nee_ … dimana Edward_-san_ ? biasanya dia selalu menemani kalian ?" Tanya Tsuna.

" ahh … dia sedang sibuk " jawab Sora .

" umm itu benar … walupun dia adalah pelayan yang sudah seperti kakak kami , dia juga memiliki tugasnya sendiri " angguk Sakura.

"Kyoya … !" kata kakaknya yang melihat Hibari tanpa ekspresi tidak mempedulikan kakaknya sendiri yang kelelahan mencarinya. " _mou~_ … ini sudah sore dan waktunya untuk pulang" keluhnya  
'_kenapa kau bahkan tidak mempedulikan kakakmu'_ , tambah kata-kata tidak terucap di hatinya lalu melihat ke arah Tsuna dan kembaran.

" hallo , kalian pasti teman Kyoya bukan ?" kata seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun memiliki rambut biru gelap kehitaman. Lalu berjongkok " namaku Hibari Sakura , kakak dari Hibari Kyoya yang ada disana" menunjuk adiknya yang ada di belakangnya.

" tidak juga , kami baru bertemu denganya hari ini , tapi dia sudah mengatakan pada Tsuna dan menyuruhnya memanggilnya Kyo_-nii_" kata Sora tidak peduli.

Mendengar pernyataan itu kedua wajah Hibari dan Tsuna memerah , Hibari berbalik dan mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak di lihat oleh mereka , terutama kakaknya , sementara Tsuna melihat kebawah terlihat malu. Melihat tingkah adiknnya dan melihat brunette , mentalnya berbicara _'manisnya'_ dan ia tahu , ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Jika brunette adiknya pastinya ia sudah memeluk (mencekik) brunette sangat erat.

" oh , jadi~ …. Siapa nama kalian ?" sadar dari pikiranya.

"aku Yuuki Sora dan dia Yuuki Sakura adik kembarku" sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"dan kau ?" tanyanya kearah Tsuna yang masih menatap kebawah dan memainkan bajunya.

Melihat keatas "umm…Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi" katanya gugup dan tersenyum manis.

"umm .. itu benar tapi kami memanggilnya Tsu_-chan_, karena dia sudah seperti adik kami" kata Sakura.

'_manisnya'_ "heh~ …." Katanya ceria. "jadi Tsuna yah ?" tanyanya.

Tsuna hanya menganggukan kepalanya.  
melihat dan mendengar kerumunan sang Hibari langsung pulang kerumah karena sudah hampir malam. Melihat Hibari pergi Tsuna hanya menunjuk kearah Hibari "a-anoo…Hibari _no onee-san_ , Kyo_-nii_ sudah mulai pergi lagi tuh " kata Tsuna pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Tsuna , Hibari Sakura langsung melihat kebelakang dan melihat Hibari sudah meninggalkan taman. "itu sudah hampir gelap , sebaiknya kalian pulang " katanya langsung berdiri dan mulai mengajar adiknya.

"_Hai~_….." jawab ketiganya serempak.

Mereka juga mulai pergi meninggalkan taman dan menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

~ Di kediaman Sawada ~ pagi harinya ~

Di sebuah rumah , tepatnya di kediaman Sawada berdiri dua anak perempuan kembar . mereka melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah dan mengetok pintu rumah tersebut.

Tok…tok…tok … pintu rumah terbuka menampakan seorang wanita cantik paruh baya , berambut coklat pendek dan bermata coklat.

" _Ohayou_ , Tsuna _no Okaa-san_ " senyum dan sapa si kembar serempak.

"Ara~ , Sora_-chan_ , Sakura_-chan_~ … silahkan masuk, Tsuna masih tidur di atas" mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

" arigatou , Tsuna _no okaa-san~_" senyum Sora.

" Ara~ , panggil aku _kaa-san_ , atau _maman_ , ne?" kata Sawada Nana.

" jaa~ kalau begitu kami akan memanggil Nana _kaa-san_". Kata Sakura yang sekarang memakai baju coklat denan celana jeans.

" okay~ , apa kalian ingin sarapan bersama ?" sementara meneriakan Tsuna agar turun kebawah , karena Sakura dan Sora sudah datang. "Tsu-kun~ bangun sudah siang , Sora dan Sakura datang untuk bermain~ ….!" Teriak Nana dari bawah tangga.

Nana kembali memasak sarapan tambahan di dapur dengan kedua tamu yang tadi datang, duduk di kursi mengobrol . " oh iya , apa ada sesuatu yang menggangu kalian sehingga harus datang pagi-pagi ?" Tanya Nana Sawada.

" ah , itu karena kami akan berulang tahun , kami kemari untuk memberi tahu Tsu-_chan_ tentang ini , Nana _kaa-san_". Kata Sakura.

Nana tertawa kecil lalu tiba-tiba berhenti " Ara ".

Sora dan Sakura merasa bingung dan akan menanyakan , saat mereka mendengar langkah kaki turun dari tangga dan berada di depan pintu.

" Sakura-_nee_ , Sora-_nee_ , sedang apa kalian ada di sini pagi-pagi ? " Tanya Tsuna bingung saat ibunya mengatakan dari bawah tangga kalau Sakura_-nee_ dan Sora-_nee _datang untuk bermain.

" ah , _Ohayou_ , Tsu-_chan~_" sapa si kembar.

"Ara~…. _Ohayou , _Tsu_-kun~_ …. Oh iya _, kaa-san_ minta tolong ambilkan surat dan koran pagi , ne ?" pinta ibunya.

Melihat tingkah ibunya dia langsung ber-sweatdrops ria di depan pintu dapur .  
" ah~…. Ohayou minna~…. _Hai~ kaa-san_ ". Bergegas keluar rumah untuk mengambil surat dan koran yang diminta oleh ibunya.

Melihat tingkah seorang anak dan ibunya yang acuh tak acuh dan juga ceria membuat mereka berdua sweatdrops menatap mata satu dengan yang lain dan akhirnya bertanya. " ne~ … _Nana kaa-san~_ , tadi sebelum Tsu-_chan _turun kau terlihat melupakan sesuatu ?". Tanya Sora yang penasaran dengannya.

" hmm …. ?" Tanya Nana seraya mencicipi sedikit masakan Miso supnya.  
"ah~….. itu karena Tsu_-kun_ juga akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi~" jawab Nana dengan cerianya.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Nana si kembar semakin penasaran dan menatap satu sama lain seakan mengirimkan semacam pikiran telepaty bersamaan melalui mata mereka _'Tsu-chan , sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun ?'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

" ne~… Nana _kaa-san~_…. Memangnya kapan Tsu_-chan_ berulang tahun ? " Tanya Sakura.

"14 oktober nanti " kata Nana sambil meletakan beberapa piring omelate dan beberapa mangkuk sup miso untuk penghuni ruangan.

Mereka tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya "ne…ne … Nana _kaa-san_ , ulang tahun kami juga tanggal 14 oktober , bagaimana jika kita merayakannya bersama-sama ?" kata Sora mengusulkan seraya mengambil sumpit.

" itu ide yang bagus _nee-chan_~" kata Sakura.

" hum~ …. " jawab Nana satuju.

* * *

**(note) ~** dalam cerita ini si Sora adalah pemilik api langit , memiliki warna rambut dan mata kaya Giotto , bentuk rambutnya kaya Nana pas rambutnya lagi panjang.

Kalo si Sakura punya mata warnanya kaya G. dan warna rambutnya sama kaya Alaude pemilik api bumi , dan bentuk rambutnya juga sama kaya Nana saat masih muda.

Dan satu lagi , si kembar manggil Tsuna _"-chan_" karena mereka pikir Tsuna terlalu imut untuk di panggil "_-kun_" yang mana "_-kun_" di peruntukan untuk anak laki-laki.

Ciao~….. Ciao~~ ….. (^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3 : Prolog

**Tsuna : Ne~ … Yuuki ?**

**Yuuki : nani~… Tsu-kun~ ?**

**Tsuna : kau tahu ? kau itu memiliki sisi sadis sebagai Author …**

**Yuuki : hum~… ? mungkin ?**

**Umm … well~ ini akan menjadi Chapter terpanjang yang kemungkinan akan mengalahkan tembok china yang terpanjang di dunia …(?)**

**DESCLAIMER : Author Yuuki tidak memiliki KHR~**

**Mereka hanya dimiliki atau di buat oleh Amano Akira~**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Sebuah Janji dan Perpisahan yang Abadi

~.~ Beberapa Minggu Kemudian ~.~

Seorang anak berambut anti-gravitasi berwarna coklat memiliki warna mata coklat yang hangat dan memiliki wajah yang imut dan unyu-unyu berjalan sendirian dengan membawa sebuah tas berisi violin , mencari sebuah alamat yang akan dituju.

"haah~ … padahal aku ingin mengejutkan mereka di saat hari ulang tahun mereka dengan memainkan lagu kesukaan mereka dengan violin " menghela napas " aku pikir mereka akan lupa dengan janji yang tidak sengaja ku buat setengah tahun yang lalu ". Kata brunette yang baru berumur enam tahun.

* * *

_~ Flashback~_

_Tsuna yang baru pertama kali bermain di rumah si kembar , hanya merasa takjub melihat bangunan di depanya tiga , atau bahkan empat kali lebih besar dari rumahnya sendiri. Sadar dari lamunanya sebuah telapak tangan melambai di depan wajahnya._

" _Tsu-chan~ …. ? kau tidak apa-apa ? kau terlihat seperti melamunkan sesuatu ?" kata Sakura saat mereka memasuki halaman mansion mereka._

" _ti-tidak … aku hanya merasa sedikit takjub melihat betapa besarnya rumah kalian daripada rumah ku …" kata Tsuna._

"_tapi kami tidak menyebutnya rumah , Tsu-chan~ , kami menyebutnya mansion di Italy ". Selang Sora yang berada di samping kanan Tsuna._

" _eh ? mansion ? Italy ?" kata Tsuna yang kebingungan._

_Ketika Sora akan menjelaskan , seekor Kuda aneh berwarna hitam berambut hijau (?) bermata hijau dengan tanda seperti petir di sela-sela rambut di keningnya, menghampiri mereka. " aku dan Sakura tinggal di Italy sebelumnya karena pekerjaan orang tua kami yaitu seorang arkeolog yang berasal dari Jepang , pindah ke Italy , dan pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang sementara mereka berada di Italy ". Kata Sora sambil mengelus kepala kuda hitam tadi._

" _eeehhh …. ? , Onee-san tachi , punya kuda juga… ?!". pekik Tsuna_

"_emmhh~ … yahh … kami memiliki empat belas kuda yang berbeda ..!" jelas Sakura._

"_eh ? empat belas kuda~…? Waahh heebbaat~…."_

"_emh , yah~ … empat belas kuda . tujuh Kuda Langit , dan tujuhnya lagi Kuda Bumi …" tambah Sora._

" _he-eh…? Langit dan Bumi~ …?"_

_ Kuda yang tadi di belai oleh Sora pergi ke rombonganya untuk mencari makan rumput di sekitar Mansion._

"_Un! , karena itulah kami tidak merasa kesepian ." lanjut Sakura sambil berjalan ke pintu Mansion dan membukanya._

" _Okaerinasai , Sora Ojou-sama, Sakura Ojou-sama …". Sambut para Maids and Butlers bersamaan yang sengaja berbaris di pintu Mansion untuk menyambut nona muda mereka._

" _dan Tuan Muda Tsunayoshi ". Kata seorang butler yang berjalan kearah mereka._

" _aah~ … Edward-san… yamette yo~… kan sudah kubilang , panggil aku Tsuna ..!". protes Tsuna._

" _Hai~….Hai~… Tsuna-kun~…". Kata Edward , salah satu pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Yuuki sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna._

_Edward langsung mengambil tas Tsuna dan si kembar , lalu membawanya ke ruang keluarga._

" _a-arigatou , Edward-san ..". kata Tsuna gugup karna tidak biasa._

" _iya , sama-sama , Tsunayoshi-kun~ …". Kata Edward sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna._

"_oh iya , Ed-san". Kata Sora " kami akan berada di ruang music jika kau mencari kami"._

" _saya mengerti , Sora ojou-sama.."._

" _ayo , kita pergi ruang music , Tsu-kun". Ajak Sakura_

_Lalu mereka bertiga pergi menyusuri koridor demi koridor , dan demikian juga ruangan demi ruangan mereka lewati seperti labirin di dalam Mansion._

"_jadi kami mempunyai empat belas teman yang bisa kami ajak bermain…. Oh~ … sebenarnya lima belas , kau . dan enam belas Onee-chan…" hitung Sakura memecahkan keheningan._

" _Heeeh~ …. Sughoi yo , Nee-san , aku juga ingin mempunyai teman seperti kalian~ …." Kata Tsuna._

" _eehh… ? Tsu-chan , tapi mereka kan hanya beberapa Kuda biasa ? "Tanya Sora. Mereka bahkan tidak ramah terhadap manusia biasa . batin Sora_

" _Demo~ …. Kalian kan kakak-kakak ku , memangnya aku tidak boleh , jika aku berteman dengan teman kalian~ …?" kesal Tsuna mengembungkan pipi chabinya._

" _umh.. tapi , Tsu-chan~ … mereka tidak begitu ramah dengan manusia." Tambah Sora._

" _tapi kan , Sora-nee , dan Sakura-nee juga manusia …? " kata Tsuna dengan polosnya menekukkan kepalanya sedikit._

_Tapi kami tidak benar-benar manusia biasa , Tsu. Batin Sora dalam hati dan menghela nafas._

" _Kita sampai~ …". Kata Sakura riang._

* * *

_Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah ruangan cukup besar dan luas. Di dalam ruangan hanya terdapat , dua piano besar dengan dua warna yang berbeda. Hitam dan putih , dua buah violin (biola) dan satu buah gitar._

" _tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan di ruang music ini ? ". Tanya Tsuna._

" _kami membawamu kemari , kami ingin memainkan sebuah lagu dan kami ingin kau yang mendengarkanya , Tsu-chan~…". Riang Sakura._

" _aku ..? ". Tanya Tsuna menunjuk diri sendiri._

" _yaah~ … tentu saja kau , Tsu~…". Tambah Sora " hanya kau satu-satunya teman dan seorang adik kecil bagi kami~…"._

_ Pipi Tsuna merona mendengar pernyataan mereka " a-arigatou… kalian juga seperti teman dan kakak bagiku ". Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum tulus kepada mereka ._

_Tanpa di ketahui Tsuna. Sepasang cincin milik Sora dan Sakura bersinar di leher mereka. Tetapi tanpa diketahui mereka ,di luar Mansion , sepasang tanduk kuda unicorn hitam dan putih bersinar di balik rambut mereka. Melihat sinar yang hanya sekilas lalu redup kembali , si kembar menatap satu sama lain. Heran. Dan bingung._

" _jadi , kapan kalian akan memainkanya ..?". Tanya Tsuna yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memdengar melody music yang dimainkan oleh si kembar._

" _tentu saja sekarang , Tsu …". Kata Sora._

_ Sakura hanya mengagguk. Lalu pergi kearah sebuah violin dan mengambilnya , berjalan kearah salah satu piano berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Sora pergi kearah piano warna hitam , membukanya. Dan mereka memainkan musiknya._

_Saat mereka selesai , seorang butler mengetok pintu untuk izin lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kemudian membungkukaan badan. " Ojou-sama , tuan muda Tsunayoshi , teh sore dan kue kecil sudah kami persiapkan dihalaman belakang."_

" _baiklah ". Kata Sora yang kemudian berdiri dari kursi membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya , sementara Sakura memasukan violinnya ke dalam tas violin. " let's go to the garden ". Kata Sakura._

" _eeehh ..?"_

" _ayolah Tsu-chan~ …". Kata Sora menarik tangan Tsuna lalu keluar dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan._

" _ne~.. Tsu-chan , bagaimana permainan kami tadi ? bagus kan~ …? ". Tanya Sakura_

" _Un..! aku juga ingin bisa memainkan alat music seperti Sakura-nee dan Sora-nee~…"_

" _kalau kau bisa memainkan lagu seperti tadi , akan ku hadiahkan sebuah cincin ini yang sangat berharga bagiku ". Kata Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak berbatu hitam legam tampak bercahaya di tengahnya " tapi aku akan menagihnya kapan pun waktu yang aku inginkan~ …"_

" _eeehhh~ … tapi itu curang~ … dan lagi apa tidah apa-apa ? cincin itu sangat bagus dan juga berharga bagimu . tapi kenapa kau ingin memberikanya padaku~ …?" Tanya Tsuna._

" _itu tidak curang , yo , Tsu-chan". Berhenti lalu menyentil kening Tsuna._

"_Ouch ". _

" _jika kau menginginkanya kau harus terus berlatih , dan lagi kau sebenarnya memang pantas mendapatkanya . aku juga akan memberikan miliku pada saatnya ". Sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna._

" _Un…! , aku akan terus berlatih ". Kata Tsuna dengan senyum Angelicnya._

~ End Flash Back ~

* * *

" Haaah~ .. tapi biarpun begitu , harusnya mereka sudah tau kalau aku sudah menguasainya . tapi kenapa mereka baru sekarang mengatakanya ". Kata Tsuna yang pergi sendirian ke Mansion si kembar untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah mobil van hitam yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di Masion , Tsuna lalu melihat dengan takjub , halaman depan dihiasi pita diantara pohon , di tengah halaman ada sebuah meja sedang tapi panjang yang di hiasi dengan banyak kue-kue dan minuman , di tangah meja terdapat dua kue ukuran besar satu berwarna coklat dan yang satunya lagi berwarna pink.

Saat Tsuna akan masuk ke halaman mansion terdengar suara klakson mobil dari belakangnya . mobil itu sejenis mobil sedan , di kursi kemudi terlihat seorang wanita yang mengendarainya saat jendela mobil di buka. " Tsu-_chan ~_ … bisa kau masuk dan tanyakan kepada Sora atau Sakura di mana kami harus memarkir mobil ? "

Tsuna lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke dalam kearah meja panjang di mana Yuuki bersaudara sedang membantu para Butler dan Maids menghiasi meja dengan kue-kue bersama-sama . " Sakura_-nee_ , Hibari_-nee_ dan Kyoya_-nii_ sudah datang , Hibari_-nee_ mnyuruhku untuk menanyakan Sakura_-nee_ atau Sora_-nee_ dimana dia harus memarkirkan mobilnya ?".

"Ah , biar aku saja yang memberitahukanya , Sakura kau disini dan bantu para maids , okay ? ayo , Tsu-_chan_ ". kata Sora.

" Hai~.. Sora _nee-chan_ ". Lalu dia mengangguk dan melihat mereka pergi.

* * *

" _Aku pasti akan melindungimu , tidak , Aku , Sora-nee , dan para Unicorn pasti akan melindungimu Tsuna "._

* * *

" ah-ha~ …. Happy Birthday , Sora , Sakura , dan Tsu-chan~ … ". Kata Hibari Sakura.

" hn ". Kata Kyoya melirik kearah lain . ia benar-benar tidak suka berkerumun.

" he-eh ? da-darimana Hibari_-nee_ tau kalau aku juga ulang tahun hari ini ?". kata Tsuna berkedip tidak percaya.

" Tentu saja kami semua tau~….". Kata Sakura

" untuk apa kami menyiapkan pesta sebesar ini jika hanya aku dan Sakura saja yang ulang tahun ? ". Kata Sora seraya bertolak pinggang.

" hn . _Otanjoubi Omendetou_ ". Melirik ke Tsuna dan si kembar lalu pergi menjauh.

" arigatou , Kyoya_-nii_ ". Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum kapadanya walaupun hanya terlihat punggung Kyoya yang membelakanginya.

" jaa~ … Tsu_-chan_ , bagaimana kalau kita potong kuenya sekarang~ …". Kata Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kado kecil lalu memberikanya kepada Tsuna. Saat Tsuna akan protes Sakura mengatakanya duluan. " Otanjoubi , Tsu , aku tau kau ingin protes karna kau belum memberikan kado apa-apa . tapi aku dan _Onee-chan_ sudah berunding , kami ingin kau memainkan lagu itu saat semua selesai , nee ?". sepintas , pipi Tsuna memerah lalu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka segera menyusul Sora dan Hibari Sakura yang sudah berada di depan kue.

* * *

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun , _make a wish_ , dan memotong kue .

" ah~ … ". Kata Sora " aku ke toilet dulu sebentar ne~ ..?"

" Hai~ …". Kata Sakura dan Tsuna bersamaan.

Tsuna ingin memberikan potongan kue pertamanya kepada Kyoya dan menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri bersandar di gerbang masuk mansion jauh dari kerumunan.

" ini , potongan pertama kue ulang tahunku untuk Kyoya_-nii_". Kata Tsuna dengan senyum _angelic_nya. Lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyoya mengajaknya ke meja kue . saat mereka baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah gerbang …

_**Brruuummm….. Ckkiittttt … Daasshh….**_

Mobil van yang diketahui berwarna hitam itu pun menabrak gerbang. Dua pasang mata Hibari dan Tsuna membelalak kaget dan tidak bisa bergerak.

" KYOYA …!"

" TSUNA …!"

Kedua mata Tsuna menutup , takut. Sedangkan Hibari masih diam tidak bisa bergerak.

kedua Sakura berlari kearah mereka. Dan memeluk mereka masing-masing untuk melindunginya.

Mata Tsuna membelalak kaget saat Sakura memeluknya untuk melindunginya , pupil Hibari juga membesar seakan tidak percaya saat Kakaknya memeluknya , melindunginya.

Sora yang baru keluar dari pintu mansion membelalak kaget saat melihat adiknya tertabrak dan terpental bersamaan dengan Tsuna di pelukanya. Tsuna yang terpental bersama dengan Sakura pingsan dengan bersimbah darah milik Sakura. Sama dengan Kyoya. Kyoya yang pingsan akibat terpental , lalu membuka matanya dan melihat kakaknya dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah , gemetar , takut akan kehilangan lagi orang yang ia sayangi di samping ibunya yang meninggal akibat penyakit. Ia melihat kesamping , melihat kearah Tsuna yang bersimbah darah sama denganya , pingsan. Ia pingsan kembali . terakhir kali yang ia dengar suara Sora meneriakan nama mereka dan suara ambulance.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu , Kyoya tersadar di salah satu tempat tidur rumah sakit memakai baju rumah sakit. Melihat keadaan sekitar , di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya terlihat Sora yang cemas dan kelelahan tertidur di sampingnya , dan di arah yang lain terlihat Tsuna yang memakai baju sama denganya terbaring masih belum sadar dengan ditemani oleh ibunya yang juga tertidur , kecemasan , terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ia sudah bangun , di sekitarnya hanya ada Tsuna yang masih terbaring belum sadarkan diri. Ia pun duduk di ujung tempat tidur , memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka , terlihat Sora masuk membawa sebuah tas kecil .

" Kyoya …"

" hn " katanya tanpa expresi.

" bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

" hn … baik ". Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang kabar kakaknya sesaat , tetapi ia ragu.

" maafkan aku ". Kata Sora , matanya tertutupi oleh poninya . " adikku dan Kakakmu , sudah….". Ia ragu mngatakanya. "sudah tiada , Kyoya …". Katanya sambil menutup matanya agar ia tidak menangis.

Hibari terdiam . matanya juga tertutup poni rambutnya . ia sudah kehilangan ibunya karna penyakit . dan sekarang ia juga harus kehilangan Kakaknya.

" besok , setelah pemakaman kakakmu , aku akan pergi ke Italy untuk memakamkan Sakura ". Kata Sora lalu menoleh kearah Tsuna yang masih terbaring. Ia tau kalau yang menabrak mereka adalah orang suruhan pamannya yang mengincar kedua , kekayaan dan warisan dari keluarganya . _Cincin Unicorn_ .

Kyoya yang melihat kearahnya tersentak ikut menoleh kearah Tsuna , Herbivore kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya saat pertama bertemu denganya.

" Kyoya….". kata Sora teguh mendekat kearahnya dan melihat ke dalam bola matanya.  
" berjanjilah padaku satu hal sebelum aku pergi ke Italy . aku tau , kemungkinan besar juga aku tidak bisa kembali ke japang ".

Hibari yang melihat ke seriusan Sora hanya mengatakan "hn.."

" Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga dan melindungi adik kecil kita , Tsuna. Menggantikan tempatku dan Sakura "

" hnn … Tentu saja , itu karna Herbivore itu juga adalah adikku , Omnivore" kata Hibari dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia

tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

~ Omake ~

**Mengundang Hibari bersaudara**

Setelah mereka mengunjungi Tsuna untuk memberikan undangan , Sakura dan Sora memutuskan untuk mengundang teman mereka , kedua Hibari Kyoya dan kakaknya Hibari Sakura ke pesta ulang tahun mereka agar sedikit lebih meriah.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di depan rumah Hibari dan membunyikan bell rumah.

_Ting nong ….. Ting nong …_

" Hai…Hai… _Chotto matte". _Terdengar suara dari balik pintu. " ah~ … Sora dan Sakura~.. silahkan masuk ". Ia mempersilahkan Yuuki bersaudara masuk kedalam rumah.

" ah… _Konnichiwa_ , Hibari _Onee-san_ ". Kata mereka bersamaan , membungkukkan badan , lau masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_konnichiwa mo_ ". Katanya seraya tersenyum. Lalu membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. Rumah keluarga Hibari sederhana dan terkesan tenang dan bergaya ala interior external , internal rumah jepang.

Mereka sampai dan duduk di sofa ." kalian ingin minum apa ?"

" apa saja boleh ". Kata Sakura sopan. Ia keluar ruang tamu dan kembali dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas teh jepang serta dua piring kue _cheesecake_ .

" loh kemana Hibari , Hibari Onee-san ? ". Tanya Sora.

Hibari Sakura hanya tersenyum " ia ada urusan di sekolah tentang meng-_kamikorosu_ siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah ". Katanya "ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak ke sini untuk mencari Kyoya kan ?"

" tidak , kami kesini ingin mengundang kalian ke pesta ulang tahun kami dan pesta ulang tahun kejutan untuk Tsu-chan". Kata Sora sambil mengambil the yang sudah di hidangkan tepat di meja di depanya.

" eh , ulang tahun kejutan ?"

" Un! Kami juga baru tau kalau ulang tahun Tsu-chan sama dengan kami , jadi kami ingin sekalian merayakanya dan mengejutkanya". Lanjut Sakura

" ah~ .. _Sou ka_ . kalau begitu aku juga akan mengatakanya pada Kyoya nanti " . Kata kakak Hibari tersenyum.

" un! Onegai , Hibari no Onee-san". Kata Sakura

" jaa~ … kalau begitu kami permisi dahulu , kami perlu menyiapkan semuanya ". Kata Sakura berdiri dari kursi.

* * *

**And Done . chapter 3 complete~….!**

**Mohon Reviewnya , Okay , Minna-san~…**

**Note for Reader:**

**Unicorn : itu akan Yuuki ketik di pertengahan dan sudah pasti dengan penjelasanya~ ….**

**Tapi nanti , bukan sekarang~ … :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Last Prolog

**Yuuki : Yo~ …. Minna-san~ …. *di hajar tonfa sama Hibari***

**Hibari : hn… sudah cukup basa-basinya dan lanjutkan ceritamu , Herbivore *siap hajar Author sekali lagi***

**Yuuki : Hiiiiiii …. Wa-wakata , Hibari-san *kabur***

**Special Thanks yang udah Review dari Chapter 1 sampai 3**

**~_ VandQ _~**

**~_ Hayasaka Kairi _~**

**~_ Urara S. H _~**

**~_ Hikage Natsuhimiko _~**

**Dan terima Kasih yang sudah read and follow my fiction *bows***

**DESCLAIMER : yah itu sih udah pasti punyanya Amano Akira-san desu~ …**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Kenangan dan Sebuah Dorongan

"_Ka- Kaa-san … ". Kata suara kecil di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit ibunya , tampak khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya yang berada tepat di depannya._

_Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berada di ranjang tersebut membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya . Anak itu terlihat ketakutan dan rasa ke-khawatiran terpancar dari mata anak tersebut._

"_Kyoya … ". Kata ibunya pelan , " dimana kakakmu ? "._

"_Onee-san masih belum kambali dari kuliahnya di Prancis bersama Otou-san , Kaa-san…". Hibari kecil yang baru berumur tiga tahun memegang tangan ibunya , takut jika suatu hari ibunya akan pergi meninggalkanya sendiri._

_Lalu ibunya duduk di ranjang , menggendong anaknya ke atas ranjang , memeluknya dan membelai rambut anaknya di dalam pelukanya. "Kyoya …". Kata ibunya pelan dan penuh rasa khawatir. Hening ._

"_Kaa-san …. tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Kyoya sendiri kan , Okaa-san ?". Tanya Kyoya kecil menatap mata ibunya dengan penuh harap bahwa suatu hari nanti ibunya akan kembali ke rumah dan bermain bersama dengannya lagi._

"_Kyoya … Kaa-san tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kamu dan kakakmu …". Kata Ibunya lembut masih membelai kepala rambutnya._

"_Kaa-san janji ?"_

_Seakan tau pikiran anaknya , Ibunya hanya tersenyum masih membelai anaknya , menatapnya . "Kaa-san akan selalu bersamamu , Kyoya … ". __**'bersamamu dan menjadi malaikat penjagamu , Kyoya'**__. Batin Ibunya dalam hati , masih membelai rambutnya dan tersenyum padanya seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk kembali tersenyum dan membelai rambut anaknya._

_Ia tau kalau dirinya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama dari penyakitnya yang kini terus mengambil kesehatanya hari demi hari . suaminya sedang sibuk bekerja Prancis untuk mereka . ia berharap kakaknya akan pulang kembali dari kuliahnya di Prancis dan mengurusi adiknya sebagai seorang kakak untuk menggantikanya._

* * *

Hibari terbangun di kamar rumahnya , dari mimpinya tentang ia dan Ibunya saat masih kecil. Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Kakaknya. Hujan badai diluar seakan mencerminkan perasaanya yang sekarang . ibunya meninggalkanya , kakaknya ,dan salah satu teman Omnivore'nya juga ikut meniggalkanya. Seorang Herbivore kecilnya masih terbaring di rumah sakit.

Hibari lalu menutup matanya , tertidur kembali dalam hujan badai diluar.

* * *

"_Kyoya~ … bangun". Seseorang mencolek pipinya pelan._

_Hibari Kyoya lalu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat orang yang menggangu tidurnya. Ia lalu duduk di kasurnya dan menghadapi kakaknya. _

"_Hnn … ada apa ?". kata Hibari tanpa expresi._

_Hibari Kyoya. Setengah tahun yang lalu , semenjak ia di tinggalkan ibunya , ia menjadi kurang peduli dengan sekitarnya dan tidak pernah menunjukkan expresi apapun semenjak itu. Tidak pernah bersosialisasi , benci berkerumun yang menyebabkan kebisingan , dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum untuk siapapun , kecuali ibunya._

"_Kita pergi picnic yuk… melihat-lihat pohon Sakura ?". kata kakaknya._

"_Hnn … tidak , kau pergi dan picnic saja sendiri". Katanya bosan lalu ia kembali tidur._

"_Ohh … ayolah , Kyoya". Kata kakaknya memohon._

_Ia menunggu jawaban dari adik kecilnya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang dating darinya. Ia lalu menggendong Hibari dari tempat tidur dengan Bridal style._

_Hibari yang menyadari dirinya terangkat dan dipindahkan dari kasur , merasa kesal dan jengkel karna dia dipaksa untuk bangun, ia lalu memberontak dari gendonganya._

_Kakaknya yang memegang erat adiknya , lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi._

"_Nee-san… apa yang kau lakukan .. cepat turunkan aku ke bawah". Kata Hibari masih memberontak di dalam gendonganya._

"_Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang , Kyoya ?". Tanya kakanya mengulur waktu sambil masih berjalan kearah kamar mandi._

_Hibari terdiam , lalu melirik , menyipitkan matanya kearah kakaknya. "Kau menggendongku ke kamar mandi dan memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu…"._

_Kakaknya hanya tersenyum simpul kearahnya. Hibari mengela napas dan siap melompat dari gendonganya. _

"_Kita sampai~ … ". Kata kakaknya Hibari terdiam membeku , ia terlambat untuk kabur dari kakaknya. "Sekarang , kau mandi yang bersih , aku akan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk picnic …". Kata kakaknya riang._

_Hibari hanya menghela nafas atas kelakuan kakaknya. "Hnn…". Ia lalu mengambil handuk yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk kamar mandi dan masuk. "Kakak tunggu di dapur yah~…"._

_Setelah selesai mandi , Hibari Kyoya dan Kakaknya sarapan bersama di dapur. Setelah itu mereka menuju ke mobil dan berkendara selama beberapa saat , hingga sampai di sebuah lapangan bunga yang dikelilingi oleh pohon sakura di sekitarnya. Di sana ada dua pasang ayunan yang letaknya tidak terlalu berjauhan._

_Hibari melihat ada tiga anak disana , dua anak kembar dan satu anak laki-laki yang terlihat feminime bermain di salah satu ayunan dan di sebelahnya salah satu anak perempuan berambut warna mayonnaise bermata pink magenta dan di belakang mereka ada anak perempuan mirip dengannya berambut kuning bermata biru langit sedang mendorong anak laki-laki berambut coklat anti-gravitasi bermain ayunan._

_Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan tersadar dari lamunanya , ia reflex menoleh ke belakang. Kakaknya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

"_Kyoya , aku sudah memanggilmu , tetapi kau tetap saja tidak menanggapi panggilanku". Kata kakaknya._

"_Hnn …". Ia pergi duduk di tikar yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh kakaknya , makananya sudah di siapkan._

_Kakaknya berjalan kearahnya dan duduk tepat disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyoya sedang asik mengamati anak-anak yang barusan ia lihat._

_Setengah jam berlalu , ia sekarang mulai merasa bosan. Ia melirik kearah sepasang ayunan yang sudah kosong. Anak-anak yang tadi dilihatnya sekarang sedang duduk di rerumputan membuat sebuah mahkota bunga , lalu kemudian mereka bertiga berdiri dan bermain tag. Hibari berdiri dan berjalan kearah ayunan yang kosong._

_Tak berapa lama seorang anak perempuan bermata pink magenta menepuk pundaknya dri belakang. "Kau ingin ikut bermain bersama kami ?". tanyanya. Hibari hanya menggeleng. "Tidak". Katanya._

_Lalu seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut coklat anti-gravitasi berlari kearah mereka. Mendengarkan percakapan mereka lalu menarik lengan baju Hibari. "Ne~…. Onii-san… maukah kau ikut bermain bersama kami ?". lalu anak itu tersenyum dengan senyuman angelicnya._

* * *

Hibari kembali terbangun dari mimpinya. Satu jam sudah berlalu , ia perlu bersiap untuk mengahadapi para kerumunan Herbivore yang hanya datang mengasihaninya.

* * *

Sesampainya di pemakaman , para tetangga dan teman-teman kakaknya yang tadi mengantarkan kakaknya ke peristirahatan terakhir pergi meniggalkan Hibari sendirian di depan kuburanya. Kakaknya dikuburkan di sebelah makam ibunya. Badai hujan sudah tampak reda , tetapi masih seperti mununjukan kesedihanya terhadapnya. Air matanya bercampur dengan gerimisnya hujan di pagi hari. Tidak . ia tidak boleh menangis. Menangis hanya untuk seorang Herbivore.

Hibari lalu menghapus air matanya , bajunya basah karena ia tidak mengenakan payung saat mengantarkan kakaknya untuk ke terakhir kalinya. Saat menghapus air matanya , ia tau kalau hujan sudah tidak mengenainya lagi. Ia melihat ke atas , di atas kepalanya ada sebuah payung hitam yang melindunginya dari hujan dan seseorang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Memegang payung hitam untuknya.

Orang itu mengela nafas khawatir "Kyoya… kau tau bukan ? jika kau berdiri di tengah hujan kau akan sakit…". Katanya

"Hnn …". Katanya, sambil menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau sakit ?". katanya terdiam sejenak "Bagaimana jika kau sakit saat kau menjaga Tsuna nanti ? kau sudah janji , bukan ?"

"Hnn … jika itu hanya hujan saja , tidak akan bisa membunuhku , Omnivore".

"Aku tau , tapi itu bisa membuatmu demam dan sakit , Kyoya..!". katanya khawatir.

"….."

Melihat ia tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri , ia memutuskan untuk bertanya "Aku akan pergi setelah ini… Apa kau akan mengunjungi Tsuna di rumah sakit ?".

"Hnn…". Ia lalu pergi

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit , Hibari langsung mengisi buku pengunjung rumah sakit dan pergi ke ruangan Tsuna. saat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah ke pintu kamar Tsuna , Hibari mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam. Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan menerobos ke dalam.

"Hiks…..hiks….". suara itu terdengar dari dalam selimut yang di pakai Tsuna.

Hibari membeku di depan pintu , ia lalu berjalan kearah sumber suara dan pelan-pelan membuka selimut yang membungkus Tsuna di dalamnya.

Di dalam selimut , kepala Tsuna berada di bawah bantal untuk meredam tangisanya. Hibari yang melihat Tsuna kecil masih menangis , mengelus-elus belakang punggungnya agar tenang.

Tsuna yang merasakan sebuah tangan membelai lembut punggungnya , keluar dari balik bantal yang tadi menutupi kepalanya. Ia melihat Hibari , langsung menangis lagi dan memeluknya "Kyoya_-nii_".

Hibari yang hanya di peluk oleh Tsuna , tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkanya. Kemudian ia hanya membiarkan Tsuna menangis sampai akhirnya tenang.

Saat ia tenang , Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca "Di mana yang lainya , Kyoya_-nii_ ? dimana Sakura_-nee_ , Sora_-nee_ , dan Hibari_-nee_ ?". Tanya sambil terisak.

"Hnn… Tsunayoshi". Ia lalu duduk di atas ranjang , disampingnya. "Sakura dan _Onee-san_….. mereka sudah menjadi bintang di langit malam , Tsunayoshi. Mereka akan menjadi cahayamu saat malam , dan menerangimu saat kau membutuhkanya tapi mereka sudah tidak ada di sini , begitu juga dengan Omnivore yang lainya ".

"Eh ? hiks…Omnivore ?". kata Tsuna masih terisak.

"Hnn…".

"Apa .. hiks… yang kau maksud Omnivore itu … hiks Sora_-nee_ , Kyoya_-nii_?".

"Hnn…iya , Omnivore , ia ke Italia untuk mengantarkan adiknya dan kembali tinggal bersama orang tua Herbivore-nya".

"Hiks…hiks… jadi mereka semua sudah.. hiks…pergi meninggalkan Tsu sendiri ?". katanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih terus mengalir.

"Bicara apa kau , Herbivore ?". katanya turun dan melipat tanganya. "Aku masih ada di sini , aku akan membantumu ".

"Mem-membantu ?".

"Hnn… Omnivore bilang sebelum ia pergi , kau masih perlu berlatih dan menunjukanya janji yang pernah kau buat". Kata Hibari

Mendengar hal itu , isak tangis Tsuna perlahan menghilang. Ia ingat , ia sudah janji ia akan berusaha untuk tidak menjadi Dame lagi. Ia juga ingat ia akan memainkan music ciptaan mereka di hadapan mereka. "Okay , Kyoya_-nii_". Jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan Tsuna sudah berjanji kepada mereka. Dan ia juga akan menepati janji itu suatu hari nanti.

* * *

**And Done~ …**

**Hibari Fangirls : Kyaa…! Hibari-sama …! Aku juga ingin bersamamu dan menjadi malaikat penjagamu …!**

**Tsuna Fangirls : Tsuna-chan … Get well soon , Okay~ …**

**Yuuki and Tsuna : ….. *sweatdrops*…**

**Hibari : *death glares at Author* Hnn… apa yang sudah kau lakukan , Author-Herbivore…**

***ngeluarin tonfanya siap hajar Author***

**Yuuki : Hyyaa …**

**Tsuna : Hiiee …**

* * *

**Note for Reader : Lagu yang Author maksud dalam fiction ini , lagunya Cherryblossom by Meeko tapi dalam bentuk biola.**

**Thank untuk semua dukungannya , and please Review , jika ada yang kurang , aneh , jelek , gaje , kurang kata-kata , bingung dan lain-lain , beritahu saya yah~ …. Okay~ …**

**See you next Chapter~ … '_')/**


	5. Chapter 5 : New Mission

**Yuuki : **_**Gomenasai**_** *bows* **_**gomen**_** untuk tidak update selama seminggu lebih , padahal kan udah libur (-_-"**

**Mukuro : Kufufufu~ …. Apa kau baru sadar sekarang , Author-**_**san**_**~ … ? *stab author***

**Hibari : Hn …*pergi entah kemana***

**Tsuna : Author**_**-chan**_** , **_**Daijoubu desu ka ?**_** *sweatdrops***

**Yuuki : **_**Ha-Hai~ … Daijoubu desu**_** Q-Q**

**Special Thanks yang udah Review di Chapter 4**

**~.~ ****Hayasaka Kairi**** ~.~**

**~.~ Hikage Natsuhimiko ~.~**

**DESCLAIMER : I Do Not Own Kateikyoshi Hittoman Ribon**

* * *

Chapter 5 : New Mission

**~.~ Italy , 8 tahun kemudian ~.~**

Seorang pria kecil seukuran bayi berjalan di lorong sebuah pusat mafia di Italy , memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna kuning dasi hitam dan sebuah topi fedora dengan strip kuning di kepalanya juga terlihat seekor bunglon Hijau.

Pria kecil tersebut berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan dua pintu mahogany besar . Dia mengetuk pintu sampai suara kecil terdengar.

"Masuk".

Bayi itu masuk kedalam ruangan. Di sana ia melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain.

"Ah , Reborn , bagaimana dengan misimu ?". Kata seorang pria tua berumur sekitar 70an itu menyapa seseorang yang baru memasuki kantornya.

"Hm , sukses seperti biasa" Kata Reborn menutup pintu lalu berjalan dan duduk disamping seorang pria lainya. "Tapi kau tidak memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu , bukan , Timoteo ?"

Kedua orang lain di dalam ruangan tertawa. "To the point seperti biasanya bukan , Reborn ?" kata pria pirang di sampingnya.

"Ah~, Iemitsu , itu sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Penasihat Luar Vongola". Kata Reborn

"Ah…". Kata pria blonde yang ada di sampingnya. Reborn lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan menghadap sang Don Vongola. "Jadi , kemana misi selanjutnya , Timoteo ?".

"Japan". Katanya singkat

Mata Reborn membelalak kaget lalu melembut , pandanganya langsung teralihkan kearah Penasihat Luar lalu kembali lagi ke sang Don Vongola. "Jadi sudah diputuskan, huh?". Katanya pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh penghuni yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Jadi kau juga setuju , untuk membawa anakmu ke dalam dunia mafia , huh , Iemitsu ?". katanya seraya berhadapan dengan orang tersebut.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan , Reborn. Kau tahu bukan , aku sudah tidak memiliki keturunan yang akan mewarisi jabatan Don Vongola". Kata sang Don seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk rileks. "Hanya dia pewaris satu-satunya keturunan Vongola yang tersisa".

"Ini file Informasi tentang Tsunayoshi Sawada". Kata sang Don CEDEF seraya menyerahkan sebuah file berwarna coklat kepadanya. Diwajahnya terlihat sedikit kesedihan dan kekhawatiran karena ia akan menyeret salah satu keluarganya ke dalam dunianya. Anaknya , anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Reborn mengambil file tersebut lalu membaca dalamnya. Didalam file itu terdapat informasi tentang target misi selanjutnya. Nama , tempat tanggal lahir , kediaman , umur , ciri-ciri , keluarga , sebuah foto dan lain-lain.

* * *

_**Nama : Sawada Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

_**Tempat , Tanggal lahir : Japan, Namimori hospital , 14 october 19xx**_

_**Umur : 14 tahun**_

_**Keluarga : Ibu : Sawada Nana/Nana Sawada**_

_** Ayah : Sawada Iemitsu/Iemitsu Sawada**_

_**Kediaman : Namimori , Japan.**_

_**Ciri-ciri : memiliki bentuk rambut berwarna coklat seperti Vongola Primo , mata besar berwarna coklat , kulit putih , penampilan manis dan imut seperti wanita mengarah ke Gendernya adalah laki-laki , cukup pendek untuk ukuran anak-anak seumuran denganya , dll…**_

_**Status : Masih Hidup. Seorang Pelajar di SMP Namimori.**_

_**Lain-lain : Baik , malas , Nilai dibawah rata-rata , buruk di bidang olahraga , Ceroboh , peduli , sulit bersosialisasi karena itu ia dipanggil Dame-Tsuna.  
Buruk di bidang akademik dan non-akademik.**_

_**Kemampuan : -**_

_**Flame : Orange , Sky.**_

_**Ditakuti : Cihuahua dan hantu.**_

* * *

"Aku dan Iemitsu ingin kau melindungi dan melatih Tsunayoshi menjadi Don Vongola berikutnya". Kata Don Vongola ke IX.

Setelah membaca isi laporan yang diberikan oleh penasihat luar Vongola , Reborn menaikan alisnya. "Apa benar dia anakmu , Iemitsu ?".

Iemitsu yang sedang meminum teh yang ada didepanya tersendak sedikit atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari _Hitman_ nomor satu kepercayaan Vongola. "Tentu saja ia anakku , dan hanya anakku satu-satunya , memangnya kenapa ?". Tanya Don CEDEF sambil menaruh cangkir ke meja.

"Umm~, Dia tidak persis mirip denganmu seperti yang kubayangkan , selain itu , aku tidak percaya kalau dia adalah anak dari penasihat luar Vongola atau _Young Lion of the Vongola_". Kata Reborn dengan smirk khas miliknya , lalu ia berfikir sejenak.  
"Baiklah , aku terima pekerjaan ini". Kata Reborn lalu melompat dari kursi dan keluar ruangan.

* * *

**~.~ Kediaman Sawada , Namimori ~.~**

Seorang anak berambut coklat anti-Gravitasi sedang mempersiapkan dua piring sarapan pagi di meja makan dan beberapa bekal makan siang untuknya dan beberapa temanya."Hah~, akhirnya selesai juga , sekarang masih jam setengah 6 pagi. Aku akan sarapan dulu lalu berangkat".

Sesaat kemudian ibunya , Sawada Nana turun dari tangga dan pergi menuju dapur. "Ara~, Tsu-_kun_ , kau sudah bangun rupanya".

Tsuna melihat kearah pintu melihat ibunya berjalan kearahnya. "Un! , _Okaa-san , ohayou~_, hari ini aku masih memiliki beberapa tugas untuk dikerjakan".

"_Sou ka_". Nana lalu melihat sepiring omelet , dan semangkuk nasi di depanya. "Ara~, Tsu-kun , _gomen_ , _Kaa-san_ bangunnya sedikit terlambat lagi dan tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan. _Demo , arigatou ne_ ".

Nana tahu , anaknya sudah berubah banyak sejak 'kejadian' itu. Tsuna sudah bekerja keras di sekolah agar nilainya tidak turun. Dan tetap mempertahankanya demi menepati janjinya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun , Nana ,sebagai seorang ibu , ia tetap merindukan anaknya yang dulu selalu bersamanya dirumah. Bukan disekolah atau di kamarnya , mengerjakan tugas dan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Umm~". Kata Tsuna mengagguk sambil mengunyah makananya.

Selesai sarapan , Tsuna menaruh piring kotor di tempat cucian dan mencucinya. Seusai mencuci piring ia mengambil tas dan bekal makan siangnya lalu berangkat sekolah.

Nana hanya mengantar anaknya sampai di pagar rumahnya. "_Ittekimasu , Okaa-san_". Kata Tsuna melambai kearah ibunya yang sedang mengambil surat-surat dan koran di kotak surat juga ikut melambai kearah anaknya.

Nana sedang sibuk melihat-lihat surat yang baru diambilnya , ia lalu pergi masuk ke dalam rumah sambil melihat-lihat surat. Diantara surat terselip sebuah brosur yang menarik perhatianya.

* * *

_**Selamat!  
Anak anda terpilih menjadi Seorang Pemimpin di Generasi berikutnya  
Kami akan datang untuk melatih dan mengajari anak anda  
agar menjadi Pemimpin dari Generasi berikutnya.**_

_**Kami tidak memerlukan bayaran ,  
dengan hanya makanan setiap hari dan tempat untuk tinggal.**_

_**Cukup dengan menelpon nomor kami di nomor :021-123xxxx  
Dan anak anda akan diajari oleh Tutor terkenal dari Italy.**_

_**Tutor yang cukup terkenal  
" Kateikyoshi Hittoman Reborn "**_

* * *

Setelah membaca brosur yang ia dapatkan , ia langsung menelpon nomor yang tertera di brosur . setelah beberapa saat ia menelpon , Nana mendengar suara bell rumah , ia lalu membukakan pintu hanya mendapati seorang bayi berjas hitam memakai topi fedora berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Ciaossu!_". Sapanya

Sawada Nana yang mendengar seorang bayi bisa berbicara , ia hanya mengangkat alisnya , lalu berjongkok agar sejajar dengan anak itu. "Ara? Apa kau tersesat , anak kecil? Aku bisa mengantarmu kembali ke orang tuamu". Katanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Reborn tersentak sedikit saat dia sekali lagi dipanggil anak kecil. Dia adalah _Hitman_ terhebat dan jelas bukan anak kecil yang tersesat. Tapi dia harus menahanya. Dia adalah seorang _hitman_ kepercayaan Vongola dan sekarang sedang berurusan dengan istri dari Singa Muda Vongola atau Penasihat Luar Vongola.  
"Aku adalah Tutor baru". Katanya.

Nana berkedip dan tertawa kecil. "Maaf tentang itu. Aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak mengharapkan Tutor itu adalah seorang pria kecil. Jadi aku rasa kau adalah Reborn-_san_ , Tutor yang cukup terkenal dari Italy itu , bukan?".

Reborn hanya mengangguk dan mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Nana. Sejauh yang ia lihat , dia masih belum tahu apapun tentang mafia dan dia bahkan tidak menanyakan kenapa seorang bayi ingin mengajari anaknya. _Naïve_. Informasi yang ia terima tepat. "Ya, namaku adalah Reborn, Sawada_-san_. Dan aku disini untuk mengajari anakmu".

* * *

**Yuuki :Ha! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5~ …**

**Yo~ …. Monggo , yang mau Review , Favorite atau Follows~ … :3**

**Yuuki nggak maksa , Cuma mengusulkan doank~ …**

* * *

_**Dear My Reader~ ….**_

_**Minal Aizin wal Faidzin , Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~ … **_**(^/_\^)**

_**Saya , Natsu Yuuki- (Cyntia) dan Keluarga , minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang menyakitkan , kata-kata yang salah atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Di sekolah , di Facebook , atau mungkin dimana-mana :v :3  
Dan Yuuki juga minta maaf kalo lama updatenya~ …**_

**~.~ **_**Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankanya**_** ~.~**

**Salam Maaf dari :**

**Natsu Yuuki  
Sakura Yuki  
Cyntia Dwi Lestari**

**See you in the Next Chapter '_')/**


	6. Chapter 6 : Student Council President

**Yuuki : Yo~ … Kembali lagi dengan saya , Natsu Yuuki~…**

**Gokudera : Tch! Woii! Kapan gue muncul nih !**

**Mukuro : Kufufufu~ … kayaknya si Authornya minta di hukum~…**

**Hibari : Urusai , Pineapple! ***_**death glare**_*****

**Yuuki : ettoo… tolong abaikan saja para pemeran Extreeem di belakang saya~…silahkan di Review , Follow atau Fav~ ..**

**Tsuna : Authornya juga nggak sombong atau menggigit , jadi anda bebas me-review~ ….**

**Yuuki : Mau nanya apa aja boleh , asal jangan Matematika atau IPA~ … hahaha**

**Tsuna : ….***_**sweat dropped**_*** …..**

* * *

**Thanks yang sudah Review~ … :**

**Estrella Es-teller**

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**

* * *

**DESCLAIMER : I Do Not Own KHR Or their Character**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Student Council President

**~.~ 6:15 pagi , Sekolah Menengah Namimori ~.~**

Saat _brunette_ berada di gerbang sekolah , ia langsung di sapa. "Ohayou _Gozaimasu , Seitokaichou_!". Semua anggota Komite Disiplin Namimori tepat berbaris sejajar menyapa dan membungkuk saat mereka melihat President dewan murid mereka memasuki halaman sekolah. Bahkan murid-murid yang datang pagi melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat Tsuna melangkah masuk , ia _sweat drops_. Ia memang _Student Council President_. Tetapi itu baru dua minggu setelah ia mendaftar masuk dan menjabat sebagai President dewan murid , akan tetapi sudah satu sekolah yang hampir mengakuinya sebagai President.

Tsuna menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menyapa kembali. "_Ohayou Gozaimasu , Minna_~". Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk protes. Setelah kerumunan bubar , ia mengalihkan perhatianya ke Wakil President Disiplin Namimori yang tadinya berada di depan barisan. "_Ohayou Gozaimasu_ , Kusakabe_-san_". Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum manis.

" Tsunayoshi-_sama_ , ada perlu apa anda datang kesekolah sangat pagi? ". Kata Wakil President DC , Kusakabe Tetsuya , sambil mengawal President Dewan Murid ke kantornya. Jika dipikir kembali , itu bukanlah pekerjaan anggota DC untuk memperhatikan tentang Dewan Murid. Akan tetapi mereka sudah terlalu terikat kepada _brunette_ untuk tidak melakukanya. Dan seseorang yang pemimpin mereka akui akan diberikan _respect_ oleh para anggotanya juga.

Kenapa juga ia datang sangat cepat?. Tsuna terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Wakil President tersebut. "Aku rasa , aku hanya ingin beberapa ketenangan sebelum masuk sekolah , Kusakabe-san. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana para anggota Dewan Murid? Selain itu , aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Dewan Murid secepat mungkin".

Wakil President DC hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia sangat tahu benar bahwa beberapa anggota Dewan Murid sangat penuh semangat. Atau bisa dibilang sangat berisik.

Mereka lalu malanjutkan kambali perjalanan mereka yang sangat tenang dan damai. Setiap beberapa murid yang mereka temui sedang berjalan juga di koridor , murid-murid tersebut akan berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyapa President mereka. Dengan satu belokan terakhir mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kantor Dewan Murid. "Kita sudah sampai , Tsunayoshi-_sama_. Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan?".

"Hmm… bisakah kau panggil Hibari-_san_ untukku? Oh , dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku". Kata Tsuna dengan senyum _angelic_ miliknya. Kusakabe mengangguk. _Vice President DC_ langsung meninggalkan _brunette_ dan Tsuna juga langsung memasuki kantornya.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas yang dalam , Tsuna duduk dan tenggelam di kursinya. Di meja yang berada di depanya , terdapat segunung kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Permintaan bayaran untuk perbaikan sekolah , permintaan dari club , laporan dari Komite Disiplin dan yang lainya. "Kenapa bahkan aku mendaftar menjadi President Dewan Murid ?". gumam Tsuna pelan_. 'Oh , itu benar… karena mereka'_. Pikir Tsuna yang lalu menghela nafas lelah.

Sesaat kemudian , tubuhnya menegang. ia berjalan kearah jendela ruang Dewan Murid yang berada di belakangnya. Lalu ia melihat kearah luar jendela. Tsuna melihat kearah salah satu pohon di halaman sekolah , menyipitkan matanya_. 'kenapa aku merasa seperti di awasi oleh seseorang ?'._ batin Tsuna. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kantornya terbuka. "Omnivore… kerjakan pekerjaanmu atau _Kamikorosu_…". Tsuna menoleh kearah sumber suara yang langsung disapa oleh tonfa milik Hibari.

Tsuna menghindari tonfa , terjatuh kebawah dan menyebabkan setengah tumpukan kertas pekerjaanya ikut terjatuh dan berhamburan. "Uwwaaahh… Hibari-_san_!". Kata Tsuna seraya meraba belakang kepalanya yang terbentur saat akan terjatuh.

"Hmph , Omnivore". Sapa Hibari.

Tsuna menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hello untukmu juga , Hibari-_san_". Kata Tsuna mulai berdiri dan mengumpulkan kertas-kartas yang bertebaran. "Oh iya , apa ada berita lain yang aku lewatkan , Hibari-_san_?". Kata Tsuna menaruh kertas-kertas kembali ke meja , duduk di kursi dan mulai melakukan pekerjaanya.

Hibari yang baru akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan berhenti di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka , melirik Tsuna dari pundaknya. "Hanya sekumpulan club Herbivore yang bertengkar".

Tsuna yang sudah dari tadi mengerjakan pekerjaanya berhenti sejenak untuk mencerna kalimat yang barusan ia dengar_. 'eh? Club yang bertengkar?'_. pikir Tsuna. "Apa maksudmu dengan club yang bertengkar , Hibari-san ?".

Beberapa menit Tsuna menunggu , masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Tsuna melihat kearah Ketua DC . tidak ada. "eh? Hibari-san ?". panggil Tsuna seraya berdiri mencari keberadaan orang tersebut. _'Dia sudah pergi lagi sebelum menjelaskan apa yang tadi ia maksud '_. batin Tsuna sambil _sweat dropped_ dan kembali duduk mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

* * *

**~.~ Omake ~.~**

Setelah meletakan Brosur yang ia buat , ia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan Namimori untuk membeli espresso untuknya sambil menunggu Sawada Nana menelponya dan meminta bantuanya.

Chameleon-Leon , berjalan pelan kearah tangan Reborn dan berubah menjadi sebuah telepon genggam.

"_Ciaossu_… apa ada yang perlu saya bantu?". Kata Reborn sambil kembali meminum espresso miliknya.

"_Hai_~ … ano , Saya Sawada Nana. Apakah benar anda Reborn-san? Seorang tutor yang cukup terkenal dari Italy?". Tanya Nana. Ia tahu , sebenarnya itu tidak perlu memanggil seorang tutor. Karena setelah semuanya , anaknya adalah seorang _Student Council President_ , Sekolah Menengah Namimori.

Tsuna bukanlah seorang _Student Council President_ jika ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia selalu mendapat peringkat satu di sekolah sejak 'kejadian' itu. Tapi masih… firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia memang memerlukan seorang tutor untuk anaknya.

Reborn mengeluarkan _smirk_ khas miliknya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Nana. _Bingo_. "Ya benar , saya Reborn seorang tutor dari Italy".

"Ah… saya membutuhkan seorang tutor untuk anak saya. Kapan anda bisa datang kemari , Reborn-san?"

"Saya akan datang sekarang juga". Kata Reborn.

"eh ?". kata Nana bingung

Tidak lama setelah itu , sambungan teleponnya terputus dan terdengar suara bell di pintu masuk . Nana segera menutup sambungan telepon dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu yang hanya mendapati seorang bayi berdiri tepat di depanya.

"_Ciaossu_". Kata seorang bayi yang ada di depannya

Pikiran Reborn sedikit terganggu setelah mengunjungi kediaman Sawada. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan murid barunya , Sawada Tsunayoshi. Akan baru bangun dari tidurnya dan terlambat sekolah.

* * *

**~.~ Flash Back ~.~**

"_Ciaossu!". Sapanya_

_ Sawada Nana yang mendengar seorang bayi bisa berbicara , ia hanya mengangkat alisnya , lalu berjongkok agar sejajar dengan anak itu. "Ara? Apa kau tersesat , anak kecil? Aku bisa mengantarmu kembali ke orang tuamu". Katanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya._

_ Reborn tersentak sedikit saat dia sekali lagi dipanggil anak kecil. Dia adalah Hitman terhebat dan jelas bukan anak kecil yang tersesat. Tapi dia harus menahanya. Dia adalah seorang hitman kepercayaan Vongola dan sekarang sedang berurusan dengan istri dari Singa Muda Vongola atau Penasihat Luar Vongola.  
"Aku adalah Tutor baru". Katanya._

_Nana berkedip dan tertawa kecil. "Maaf tentang itu. Aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak mengharapkan Tutor itu adalah seorang pria kecil. Jadi aku rasa kau adalah Reborn-san , Tutor yang cukup terkenal dari Italy itu , bukan?"._

_ Reborn hanya mengangguk dan mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Nana. Sejauh yang ia lihat , dia masih belum tahu apapun tentang mafia dan dia bahkan tidak menanyakan kenapa seorang bayi ingin mengajari anaknya. Naïve. Informasi yang ia terima tepat. "Ya, namaku adalah Reborn, Sawada-san. Dan aku disini untuk mengajari anakmu"._

"_Oh bagus". Kata Nana sambil menepuk tangannya riang. "Kalau begitu panggil aku maman , ne ? aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkan mu sarapan". Katanya pergi ke dapur._

_Reborn menggeleng sopan mengikutinya ke dapur untuk menolak tawarannya. "Tidak terima kasih , maman. Sebelum kesini , aku sudah sarapan". Kata Reborn seraya melihat sekelilingnya. "Jika aku boleh bertanya , dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi"._

"_Ah… Tsu-kun sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi". Kata Nana berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menghadap kearah Reborn. "Kemungkinan , dia masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan di sekolah"._

_Reborn mengangakat alisnya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Nana. "Kalau boleh tahu , pekerjaan apa itu ?"._

"_Ah… jika kau ingin tahu , kenapa kau tidak menemui Tsu-kun di sekolah? ". kata Nana , berjongkok agar tinggi mereka sama. "Aku yakin , dia tidak keberatan jika kau berkunjung sebentar". Kata Nana sambil tersenyum._

_Reborn mengangguk berterima kasihdan berjalan keluar dapur lalu pergi ke Sekolah Menengah Namimori._

**~.~ End Flash Back ~.~**

* * *

Reborn pergi mengikuti Tsuna dengan Leon-plane jauh dari atas udara. Ia terkejut untuk melihat para murid berhenti menundukan kepala dan menyapanya yang seharusnya dalam laporan yang diterimanya adalah _Dame-Student._ _'Hanya siapa dia sebenarnya?!'_. Batin Reborn.

Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk memikirkan bahwa orang yang ia ikuti bukanlah Sawada Tsunayoshi , Kandidat Vongola Generasi Kesepuluh.

Reborn lalu bersembunyi di sebuah pohon di seberang jendela Dewan Murid. Ia mengamati Tsuna dari kejauhan. Tsuna lalu melihat keluar jendela menyipitkan matanya kearahnya. _'Jangan-jangan…'. _

Reborn kemudian lega sejenak ketika pandangan Tsuna teralihkan kearah Skylark , Demon Namimori. Ia sangat terkejut saat Tsuna melihat kearah tempat persembunyianya. Ia tau kalau Tsuna belum membangkitkan Hyper Intuition miliknya. Akan tetapi itu baru saja dibuktikan. Saat seharusnya tidak ada yang tau ia ada di sana dan itu bukanlah sekedar ketidaksengajaan.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi , menurut laporan dari Iemitsu , ia seharusnya seseorang yang Dame. Tapi mengapa laporanya terbalik? ". lalu ia menyadari sudah berapa tahun , Penasihat luar Vongola tidak pulang dan mengunjungi keluarganya yang berada di jepang. Ia smirk. "Menarik…". Ini akan menjadi sebuah tantangan baginya untuk tidak mengetahui kelemahan targetnya , err… Muridnya. "Aku akan memperbaharui beberapa informasi dahulu sementara ini".

Ia lalu melompat dari pohon. Saat sampai di bawah , sebuah besi metal mengayun kearahnya.

_Whoossee….._

* * *

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

_**Yuuki : Ha! Selesai dalam seminggu…!**_

_**Sora : Padahal sih sehari juga kelar (-_-)**_

_**~.~ Somewhere far from crowds behind ~.~**_

_**Sakura : eh ? emang itu besi metal siapa , Reborn?**_

_**Reborn : Entahlah~ … *mengangkat bahunya***_

* * *

_**See you in next Chapter~ … Au Revoir~ … ( ^-^)/**_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Tutor and Dame-Student I

**Yuuki : Sora , Sakura , karna kalian tidak dalam cerita untuk sementara , jadi Bantu Author Kay~? … Oh~ and please the Desclaimer for err… the Character of KHR~ … and please Review nya , Kay~, Minna~ … (^w^)/**

**Sora : *Menghela nafas*dasar **_**Baka**_**-Author… Sakura ..! Kau saja! And Terimakasih yang sanggaat Banyak kepada Review , Favourite and Followers kita :**

_**Thanks for Review :**_

**Estrella Es-teller**

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**

**agustatsumi**

_**Favourite :**_

**Estrella Es-teller**

**agustatsumi**

_**And Followers sampai saat ini :**_

**Urara S. H**

**Sherry dark jewel**

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan**

**Estrella Es-teller**

**agustatsumi**

* * *

**Sakura : **_**Hai~**_** …Untuk DESCLAIMERnya :**

**Tentu saja bukan milik **_**Baka**_**-Author yang berada di atas~ …**

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Tutor meet His Dame-Student part I

Reborn lalu melompat dari pohon. Saat sampai di bawah , sebuah besi metal mengayun kearahnya.

_Whoossee….._

Suara angin sedikit terdengar ketika Reborn menghindari tonfa milik Hibari.

"wao". Kata Hibari menaruh kembali tonfanya ke belakang jaketnya. "Aku tidak tau jika ada seorang bayi Carnivore". Kata Hibari.

"_Ciaossu_…". Kata Reborn kepada Hibari.

"Hn…". Hibari lalu kembali ke ruanganya untuk menyelasaikan laporanya. Saat baru setengah jalan ia berhenti lalu menoleh kearah Reborn dari pundaknya. "Jika kau berani mangacak-acak Namimori. Kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya". Kata Hibari dengan mata menjanjikan kematian padanya.

* * *

"Haah…". Tsuna menghela nafa lelah. Ia melihat jam dinding di dalam ruangan Dewan Murid. _'emh … sudah jam 07:45. Aku masih mempunyai setidaknya lima belas menit untuk istirahat'_. Batin Tsuna dalam hati. Ia sudah mengerjakan sekitar lima puluh kertas lembar yang harus di baca dan di tanda tangani. Satu lagi selesai , Tsuna merenggangkan tanganya keatas. Sudah satu jam ia terjebak di dalam tanpa ada yang membantu atau yang menemaninya tanpa ia sadari , ia tertidur.

* * *

"_Tsuna , Aku dan Sakura memanggilmu Dame , karena kami ingin kau bangkit dan membuktikan kalau kau bukan salah satunya". Katanya dengan tulus dan senyuman semangat._

.

.

.

.

.

"… Suna…Tsuna…TSUNA...!". bentak seseorang yang membangunkanya.

"Emh?...Takeshi?". kata Tsuna sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatanya.

"Hahaha… Tsuna , kau terlihat sangat lelah , aku kira kau tidak akan bangun. Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan itu semua?". Kata Yamamoto menunjuk sekumpulan kertas yang baru dikerjakan Tsuna. "Kau tahu? Aku kan juga anggota Dewan Murid ?". kata Yamamota sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Tsuna memang hampir selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja keras. Ia bahkan tidak ingin merepotkan atau memaksa para anggotanya untuk membantunya.

Tsuna lalu melihat expresi wajah Yamamoto dan menggelangkan kepalanya. "Emm… itu tidak apa-apa , Takeshi. Lagipula kau juga memiliki aktivitas club Baseball kan hari ini? Selain itu… Hana dan Kyoko mereka sedang sibuk dengan proyek mereka. Haru , dia tadi pagi menelponku , memberitahuku , Dia sepertinya terkena demam karena hujan kemarin". Kata Tsuna membereskan mejanya dan memasukan pulpenya kembali ke laci meja. "Selain itu , Hibari-_san_ tadi memberitahuku untuk segera menyelesaikan ini , karena ada beberapa laporan yang harus di salin kembali".

Saat Tsuna akan memasukan pulpen , ia melihat ada kotak kecil seperti kotak cincin. _'Ini kan…'_.

"Tsuna! , apa kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Yamamoto khawatir.

Tsuna yang dari tadi melamun langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke Yamamoto. "Huh…?". Kata Tsuna dengan expresi wajah bingung.

"Kau tahu? Kau dari tadi melamun. Dan… tidakkah kita harus ke kelas sekarang ?". sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding.

"Oh… _Gomen ne _, Takeshi. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya…err... memikirkan sesuatu?". Tsuna mengambil kotak cincin kecil itu dari laci dan menaruhnya di saku celana , menutupnya kembali dan bersiap. "Ah… Takeshi? Bisakah kita pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dahulu sebentar? Aku ingin menaruh laporan-laporan ini".

"Ah…Baiklah , sini biar aku bantu". Yamamoto mengambil setengah lebih tumpukan kertas yang berada di meja sehingga hanya menyisakan beberapa lembar untuk Tsuna bawa.

"Un! Arigatou , Takeshi".

"Ah , Tsuna, tunggu sebentar… tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Um…? Dan apa itu , Takeshi?"

Yamamoto menunjuk ke arah lengannya sendiri.

"Ah~, itu benar". Tsuna memasukan tanganya ke kantong celananya mengambil sebuah armband berwarna merah bertuliskan Student Council President dan memakainya. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ku , Takeshi". Kata Tsuna dengan senyum manis ala uke miliknya.

Pipi Yamamoto memerah sedikit karenanya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu. "Itu tidak masalah , Tsuna". mengambil kembali tumpukan kertas yang akan dibawanya dan berjalan bersamaan dengannya.

* * *

Perjalanan ke ruang kepala hening dan manjadi sedikit gugup. Tidak ada yang berbicara sesaat. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi , murid-murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing sambil menunggu guru mereka datang. sehingga hanya menyisakan keheningan di koridor.

"Kau tahu Takeshi? Aku terkadang bahkan lupa jika aku seorang President Dewan Murid". Kata Tsuna memecahkan keheningan sesaat.

"Ah… itu benar , aku juga sering merasakan seperti itu. Karena kau yang hampir selalu mengerjakan kerta-kertas ini disaat kami sedang sibuk".

* * *

Mereka sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Tsuna mengapit kertas yang dibawanya agar bisa mengetuk pintu.

_Tokk…Tokk…Tokk…_

"Masuk".

Tsuna dan Yamamoto masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya kembali. "Permisi , Pak… ini laporan-laporan yang kau minta untuk diperiksa dan ditanda tangani". Kata Tsuna.

"Terima kasih , Sawada-_kun_ , tolong kau taruh laporan-laporan itu di meja".

Tsuna mengangguk kearah Yamamoto. Yamamoto membalas dengan anggukan dan menaruhnya keatas meja beserta dengan kertas yang di bawa sebagian oleh Tsuna.

"Jaa , kalau begitu saya mohon permisi". Kata Tsuna membungkukkan sedikit badannya seraya keluar ruangan.

* * *

Tsuna dan Yamamoto berjalan di koridor saat tiba-tiba , Tsuna berhenti , membuka tasnya mengeluarkan satu kotak makan siang berwarna biru cerah dan memberikanya kepada Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha…Tsuna , kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakanku bekal makan siang. _Demo , sankyu na_ ?". kata Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya tersenyum malu.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Iya , tidak apa-apa kok , aku hari ini kebetulan membuat lebih". Tsuna diam sejenak. "Oh iya , Takeshi , aku ingin ke Hibari-_san _dahulu sebentar untuk memberikan bekal makan siang untuknya. Jika kau ingin , kau boleh ke kelas duluan".

Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa Tsuna , aku akan menemanimu pergi menemui Hibari".

"Ah, Arigatou , Takeshi". Kata Tsuna dengan senyum.

* * *

Tsuna dan Yamamoto sampai di depan ruang Committee Disiplin.

_Tok… Tok…Tok…_

Tsuna dan Yamamoto menunggu beberapa menit , tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain.

"Maaf mengganggu!". Kata Tsuna membuka pintu ruang Komite Disiplin dan melihat kedalam. Sepi dan tidak ada orang.

"Loh? Kemana Hibari?". Kata Yamamoto masuk , melihat sekeliling ruangan. Kemudian disusul oleh Tsuna.

"Aku juga tidak tahu? Mungkin dia sedang berpatroli sekitar sekolah ?". kata Tsuna seraya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Tsuna lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan siang berwarna ungu tua dan mgeluarkan selembar kertas note kecil kemudian menuliskan sesuatu lalu melipatnya.

_Shreek …_ Pintu Ruangan yang berada di belakang mereka terbuka.

"Ah…Tsunayoshi-sama. Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu ?". Tanya wakil President Disiplin yang baru datang. "Jika kau mencari Kyo-san. Dia sedang berpatroli seperti biasanya".

"Err… etto… Kasukabe-_san_. Aku minta maaf sudah masuk sembarangan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Hibari-_san_". Kata Tsuna memberikan sebuah kotak makan siang ke wakil president Disiplin. "Bisa kau tolong berikan ini kepada Hibari-_san_ nanti? Aku dan Takeshi akan kekelas". Kata Tsuna sembari menaruh kertas diatas kotak yang tadi ia tulis.

"_Hai_! Saya mengerti , Tsunayoshi-_sama_. Saya akan berikan kepada Kyo-_san_ saat dia kembali". Kata Kasukabe menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jaa , _Arigatou_ , Kasukabe-_san_". Kata Tsuna melambaikan tangan dan pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

Tsuna dan Yamamoto kembali ke kelas dan membukanya. Di dalam sudah ada guru pelajaran pertama yang mengajar.

"_Sumimasen Sensei_… Maaf saya telat. Saya tadi ada urusan sedikit di ruang Dewan murid dan ruang kepala. Takeshi tadi bersama saya untuk membantu". Kata Tsuna membungkukkan sedikit badanya dan meminta maaf.

"Ah… Sawada , itu tidak apa-apa. Saya juga baru masuk , kalian berdua boleh duduk".

Tsuna duduk di kursi bagian belakang dekat jendela. Sedangkan Yamamoto duduk di belakang Tsuna , mereka memperhatikan pelajaran.

* * *

_Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_

"Ah~, akhirnya~, waktunya istirahat makan siang…". Kata Tsuna sambil merenggangkan tanganya keatas.

"Ne , Tsuna?". Kata Yamamoto dari belakang. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tahu , selama palajaran aku lihat kau seperti… tegang ?"

"Eh ?". _'Jadi Takeshi tahu ya?'._ Batin Tsuna dalam hati. "Iya…umm… aku hanya seperti merasakan sesuatu , itu saja Takeshi selebihnya aku baik". Kata Tsuna mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tsuna-_kun_ , Sawada!". Kata dua orang gadis bersamaan. Salah satunya berambut orange bermata orange menghampiri mereka dengan temannya berambut hitam panjang bergelombang.

Pandangan Tsuna teralihkan ke kedua wanita yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kyoko-_chan_ , Hana-_san_!".

"Yo~, Kurokawa , Kyoko!". Kata Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-_kun_ , bagaimana jika kita makan bersama ?". kata Kyoko

Hana mengangguk. "Itu benar , Sawada! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan tumpukan laporan pagi ini , aku dan Kyoko akan menemanimu makan bekal bersama". Katanya sembari melipat tanganya.

'_Bukannya kita selalu makan bekal bersama'_. Batin Tsuna sambil ber-_sweat dropped._

"Ahahaha… tentu saja , Kurokawa , Kyoko! Itu tidak masalah!". Balas Yamamoto.

_Krunyuk.. krunyuk…_ bunyi suara perut Tsuna tiba-tiba.

"Aahaha, kelihatanya perutku sudah mulai lapar". Kata Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya dan pipinya merona karena malu.

"Jaa~ , bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke atas ?". Kata Kyoko tersenyum.

"Un!". Tsuna , Yamamoto dan Hana mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

* * *

Tsuna membuka pintu atap sekolah saat tiba-tiba ia disambut untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh sebuah Tonfa berwarna hitam kearahnya.

_Duuakk…_

Tsuna tidak sempat menghindar , dan alhasil dagunya terkena tonfa milik Hibari. "_Ittee…_". Katanya meraba dagunya dengan satu tangan sambil berjongkok kesakitan

"_Omnivore_ dan kalian para _Herbivore_ sedang apa kalian berada diatap ?".

"Memangnya kenapa jika kami berada diatap? Itu juga bukan urusanmu , _Senpai_!". Kata Hana berjalan ke depan menghandap _Demon prefect_.

"Tsuna! , Tsuna-_kun_!". Kata Yamamoto dan Kyoko menghampiri Tsuna.

"Tsuna-_kun , Daijoubu_ ?".

"Un! _Daijoubu desu_ , Kyoko-_chan_." Balas Tsuna sambil melirik kearah Hana dan Hibari yang mulai bertengkar. Ia lalu berdiri dan mencoba melerai keduanya.

"Hibari-_san_! , Hana-_san_! _, Yamette yo~,_ tolong jangan bertengkar!?". Kata Tsuna sambil berdiri ditengah-tengah. Ia lalu menggerakkan badannya menghadap Hibari. "Anoo… Hibari-_san_… boleh kami makan siang disini? Kami tidak akan makan mendekat ke pagar dan akan berhati-hati". Kata Tsuna.

Hibari melemparkan sebuah kotak makan siang berwarna ungu kearah Tsuna. "Hmph , ". Ia lalu bergegas pergi ke bawah.

"Ah , Tsuna itu kan ?". Tanya Yamamoto.

"Un! Kelihatanya dia sudah makan terlebih dahulu".

"Tch! Apa-apan orang itu ? main pukul dan lempar sembarangan lalu pergi begitu saja!". Kata Hana emosian.

"Sudah Hana...". kata Kyoko berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat makan yang nyaman dan aman ?".

Mereka berjalan kearah tempat biasa mereka makan. Tsuna membuka isi kotak hanya menemukan kotak sudah kosong hanya berisi sepasang sumpit dan selembar kertas di dalamnya.

"Hei , Tsuna , itu kan kertas yang tadi kau taruh di atas kotak makan milik Hibari ?". kata Yamamoto ikut mengintip ke dalamnya.

Tsuna berhenti sejenak mengaggukan kepalanya , kemudian mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

_Kyo-nii , aku membuatkanmu bekal makan siang dari rumah._

_-Tsuna-_

_Hn , Terima Kasih._

__Hibari__

Di dalamnya ada tulisan yang tadi ia tulis dan jawaban dari Hibari. Saat Tsuna membacanya , ia tidak tahan , ia tersenyum sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali merasakan sebuah kehadiran di sebuah pohon jauh di belakangnya. Ia melipat kembali kertas tadi dan memasukanya kedalam kantong celana. Ia kemudian berbalik menuju pohon rimbun di belakangnya.

"Tsuna! , kau ingin kemana ?". kata Yamamoto dari jauh.

Tsuna berhenti dan berbalik kearah mereka.

"Sawada! , jika kau tidak cepat makan , nanti jam istirahat keburu habis!".

"Tsuna-_kun_ , Apa kau baik-baik saja ?".

Kata teman-temanya dari jauh. Mereka sudah duduk dan mulai membuka bekalnya masing-masing. Tsuna berlari kecil kearah mereka dan mulai ikut makan siang bersama.

"Ah~, _Gomen_ , _gomen_…". Kata Tsuna manggaruk garuk kepalanya dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Apa-apaan itu? Bukanya tadi kau yang kelaparan ?". kata Hana

"kan aku sudah bilang minta maaf".

* * *

Sementara itu diatas pohon yang tadi ingin Tsuna kunjungi. Terdapat seorang bayi berjas hitam ala mafiosi mengamati mereka sambil memperlihatkan senyum _predator_ yang akan memburu mangsanya. "Hmm~, mereka menarik bukan , Leon". Sedangkan partnernya yang tadi ia sebut hanya mengangguk dari tempatnya berada.

* * *

**To Be Continue ...  
**

* * *

**Yuuki :Oi! Kenapa Liburanya nggak kerasa!?**

**Sakura : Gimana nggak kerasa ? Orang situ aja tidur-tiduran terus..**

**Sora : Ne~ … Kenapa si Kyoya jadi Tsundere yak sama Tsu-chan?**

**Yuuki : eh ? bukanya dia emang Tsundere yak ? ( =-=)a**

* * *

**Anyway , See you in next Chapter ( ^w^)/**


	8. Chapter 8 : Tutor and Student part II

**Melody Us , Melody Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : Author Yuuki tidak memiliki KHR~ …**

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Tutor meet His Dame-Student part II + Omake

_Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , tampak anak-anak sedang membereskan meja mereka masing-masing dan bergegas pulang.

"Yo~, Tsuna , bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama-sama lagi ?". kata Yamamoto yang menghampiri Tsuna bersama kedua gadis lainya.

"Tsuna-_kun_ , Yamamoto-_kun_ , apa kalian ingin ikut menjenguk Haru-_chan_? Aku dan Hana ingin pergi kesana…". Tanya Kyoko.

"Itu benar Sawada! Kami juga mendapat telepon tadi pagi , jadi kami kemungkinan akan mampir ke toko kue sebelum kesana dan membelikanya kue agar dia merasa lebih baik". Balas Hana.

"Ah…_Gomen_ , aku tidak bisa ikut kalian , aku sudah janji pada _Oyaji_ akan membantu di toko…". Kata Yamamoto sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"Jaa , Tsuna-_kun wa_ ?"

"Baiklah… aku akan ikut menjenguk Haru".

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga , mengganti sepatu lalu pergi berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Saat tiba-tiba dihalaman sekolah banyak anak-anak yang berkerumun , mengkerumuni sebuah perkelahian. _'Kemana Kyo-nii? Biasanya dia yang menyelesaikan para kerumunan ?'_ batin Tsuna dalam hati.

"Hei , Tsuna bagaimana jika kita lihat ?". ujar Yamamoto seraya menunjuk kearah kerumunan di depan mereka.

"Apa lagi yang para monyet itu lakukan saat pulang sekolah begini". Keluh Hana.

"Tsuna-_kun_ , Yamamoto-_kun_ , bagaimana jika kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi ". kata Kyoko.

Yamamoto dan Tsuna saling bertukar pandang lalu , seperti berkomunikasi satu dengan yang lain mereka mengagguk. Mereka bertiga menuju ke kerumunan dan bertanya kepada salah seorang murid yang sedang ikut menonton.

Tsuna menepuk pundak salah seorang murid yang menonton cukup jauh dari kerumunan. "Ano… permisi _senpai_ , ada apa ribut-ribut di sana ?".

"Ah, _Kaicho_ kah? Disana ada dua orang yang memalak uang jajan seorang murid , tetapi anak yang mereka mintai uang menolak untuk memberikan uangnya. Dia melindung diri tetapi mereka lebih besar darinya…". Kata seorang murid.

"Ah, _Arigatou senpai_…". Katanya kemudian masuk kedalam kerumunan diikuti oleh Yamamoto , Kyoko dan Hana di belakangnya.

Di dalam lingkaran kerumunan yang Tsuna lihat , terdapat satu orang murid yang tergeletak terluka dan Wakil President Disiplin dan juga beberapa anggota Disiplin yang kemungkinan berhasil dikalahkan serta dua penyerang berasal dari kelas tiga. Mereka memiliki badan yang dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran Tsuna sendiri. _'Dimana Hibari-san ?'. _batin Tsuna.

Tsuna tidak tahan. Ia mengepalkan tanganya dan menggigit bibir dalam bagian bawah. Tsuna mengenali mereka berdua. Mereka yang pernah mem-bully nya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia lalu berjongkok di belakang Wakil President Disiplin yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Kasukabe-_san_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa ?". Tanya Tsuna dari belakangnya.

"Tsunayoshi-_sama_ , aku… baik-baik saja". Balasnya.

Tsuna mengangguk , berdiri lalu berjalan ke tengah kerumunan. Tsuna menyerahkan tas sekolahnya kepada Kyoko.

"Tsuna , Tsuna-_kun_ , Oi! Sawada!". Bentak ketiga orang yang dari tadi bersamanya.

Tsuna berhenti di tengah-tengah menghadap kearah penyerang.

"Hey lihat , Bro , sepertinya mangsa lama kita sudah kembali lagi". Kata penyerang pertama yang sedikit lebih pendek dari temannya , menyeringai kearah Tsuna.

"Hoh~, sepertinya _Dame_-Tsuna sudah sedikit lebih berani. Tapi kau masih kalah besar dengan kami , _Dame_-Tsuna!". menyeringai juga kearahnya.

Tsuna sedikit gugup dan panic_. 'Aku tidak boleh panic sekarang'_. "Anoo… _Senpai_… kau tahu bukan , jika sekolah melarang berkelahi sesama seorang murid , aku rasa itu juga ada peraturanya. Berkelahi , memalaki murid , mengancam murid dan bahkan berlaku curang di sekitar sekolah termasuk sebuah pelanggaran… termasuk keributan yang kalian berdua buat sekarang". Kata Tsuna dangan tenangnya.

"…Diam Kau…!". Kata seorang yang lebih tinggi kemudian berlari menyerang Tsuna dan siap meninjunya.

Tsuna menunduk lalu memukul perutnya. Kemudian berdiri tegap memegang tangannya dan membantingnya ke tanah dengan sekuat tenaga.

"…Cih, Sialan kau!". Penyerang kedua yang lebih pendek mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan menyerang Tsuna.

"Tsuna! , Tsuna-_kun_ awas!". teriak Yamamoto dan Kyoko khawatir.

Tsuna menyingkir kesamping memegang tanganya. Tsuna menaikan pahanya dan menekuk-mematahkan tangan yang tadi memegang pisau. "Kalian tahu , orang yang _Dame_ bisa berubah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga di banding kalian yang hanya mem-bully orang seperti sampah! tetapi tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk berubah!". Katanya. Matanya yang terlihat hangat langsung dingin seketika bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang diucapkanya.

* * *

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii_

Nyanyi seekor burung kenari berwarna kuning tiba-tiba sambil terbang diatas kerumunan dan berhenti di pundak seseorang.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya menghampiri kerumunan dan membukakan jalan untuk President Committee Disiplinary. Hibird yang tadi terbang diatas kerumunan mendarat dan bertengger di pundak Hibari.

"Omnivore… sedang apa kau disini ?". kata Hibari menyipitkan sedikit matanya.

Tsuna yang tadi matanya dingin langsung tersadar , ia lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kyo-_nii_…". Kata Tsuna berbisik sangat pelan dan lembut. Tapi walaupun begitu , Hibari bisa mendengarnya jelas di antara keberisikan.

Hibari berjalan perlahan kearah Tsuna dengan beberapa anggotanya mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_… a-aku hanya memberitahu mereka kalau memalaki orang lain itu termasuk pelanggaran sekolah". Kata Tsuna gugup karena Hibari semakin mendekatinya. Tsuna mundur perlahan. Ia tidak tahu jika dibelakangnya ada bongkahan baru berukuran sedang. Tsuna tersandung batu dan jatuh kebelakang. "Hiiieee...!... _itte_…". Katanya kaget lalu meraba pantatnya yang kesakitan.

Hibari berhenti tepat di depan Tsuna. ia lalu menengok kearah bawahannya , dibelakang yang sedang membantu para anggota disiplin yang lain. "Kalian… kalian urus mereka…". Hibari lalu melihat kearah Tsuna yang ada dibawahnya , masih meraba-raba pantatnya yang sakit. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Tsuna.

Tsuna yang menyadari bayangan Hibari yang ada diatasnya langsung pucat seputih kertas. ia melihat keatas. Ia melihat Hibari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membatunya berdiri. Tsuna mengambil tangan Hibari…

_Duuaakkk … _sebuah tonfa melayang kearahnya dari atas. Hibari memukul Tsuna dengan tangan satunya bersamaan dengan tonfa kesayanganya.

"…_Ittee_…". Tsuna berjongkok kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. _'Sudah kuduga , dia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berbaik hati setelah aku mengambil mangsanya'_. Pikir Tsuna.

"Omnivore … cepat pulang , atau …". Ancam Hibari.

Tsuna yang panic , berdiri mengambil tas yang tadi dipegang Kyoko lalu lari menjauh dari kerumunan. "Hai , Hibari-_san_ ,… _Gomenasai_!". Melesat keluar kerumunan.

Tsuna lari melewati kerumunan keluar gerbang sekolah meninggalkan Yamamoto , Kyoko dan Hana yang meneriakan namanya secara bersamaan.

"Ahahaha… Tsuna kelihatanya bersemangat sekali ingin pulang ,padahal tadi ia ingin ikut kalian menjenguk Haru , bukan ?".

"Dasar Sawada itu! Ada apa denganya yang tiba-tiba langsung pulang!"

"Apa Tsuna-_kun_ baik-baik saja ya? Dia tadi terlihat pucat saat berlari".

"Sudahlah Kyoko… si Sawada itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Dia akan baik-baik saja dengan caranya sendiri". Balas Hana

"Ahahaha … itu benar Sasagawa! Tsuna pasti akan baik-baik saja... aku rasa dia hanya terlalu bersemangat tadi , ne ?". tambah Yamamoto.

Kyoko dan Hana ber-sweat dropped mendengar kata-kata Yamamoto.

"Un! Aku rasa kalian benar…". Kata Kyoko.

* * *

_Sementara itu dengan Tsuna …_

Tsuna berlari sepanjang jalan. Ia tahu ia masih diikuti oleh seseorang. _'Aku harap itu bukan mereka…bagaimana jika mereka menemukanku…'_

Ia berhenti di samping jalan sebelah pohon besar. Nafasnya memburu. Ia sudah lama tidak mengasah kecepatan kakinya , ia mengambil handphone nya dari dalam tasnya , dengan cepat mengetikkan pesan meminta maaf ke Hana dan Kyoko karena ia tidak jadi ikut menjenguk Haru , kemudian memasukanya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Tsuna tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya berada dalam bahaya dengan seseorang yang mengikutinya sepanjang hari dari rumah . Ia bersandar ke pohon dan menarik nafas perlahan…

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau ada diatas pohon… kau mengikutiku dari tadi pagi , bukan ?". Tsuna lalu melihat keatas , masih bersandar di pohon.

Lalu sesuatu yang hitam melompat turun di depan Tsuna dari dedaunan di atas pohon dan menghadapnya.

"_Ciaossu_ , _Dame_-Tsuna". Kata seseorang yang ada di depannya.

Mata Tsuna melebar melihat orang yang tadi mengikutinya sekarang sudah ada di depanya. _'Kalau tidak salah … dia itu kan …'_. Kata Tsuna sedikit kaget dengan bayi yang ada di depannya.

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali , sedangkan bayi yang ada di depannya menunggu jawaban dari Tsuna.

Tsuna tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa … ia tahu , bayi yang di depannya bukanlah bayi sembarangan. Bayi itu adalah seorang _Hitman Number One in Italy_. _'Tapi kenapa Hitman Italian itu mengikutiku ? apa jangan-jangan …'_. Pikir Tsuna sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seperti orang bodoh. Akhirnya Tsuna bersikap seperti biasanya agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hiiee …! Ke-kenapa seorang ba-bayi bisa berbicara dengan lancar ?!". kata Tsuna berteriak dan terjatuh ke tanah dari tempatnya bersandar. _'Lagian kenapa dia memanggilku Dame-Tsuna…'._

"_Ciaossu_~, Aku Reborn. The _greatest Hitman in the world_. Aku datang kemari diminta oleh nono dan _advisor_ Vongola untuk melatih mu menjadi Boss Mafia terbaik Vongola". Katanya dengan menyeringai terhibur melihat tingkah murid barunya yang berubah 180 derajat dari pengamatanya di sekolah tadi. _'Anak ini sulit untuk membaca apa yang dia pikirkan…'_. Pikir Reborn sambil menurunkan sedikit topi fedora miliknya.

"Eh? Hitman? Nono ? Vongola? Dan juga BOSS MAFIA …?! apa yang kau bicarakan ?". kata Tsuna sambil berjongkok tidak jauh menghadap kearah Reborn dan melihatnya dari atas kebawah. _'Tidak salah lagi … dia memang Reborn , Asassin terpercaya Vongola … dan juga salah satu sun Arcobaleno dari ketujuh Arcobaleno'_.

Tsuna mulai tertawa kecil. Lalu lama-kelamaan ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahahaha…. i-itu lucu sekali…". Kata Tsuna berguling-gulingan di tanah sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa yang berlebihan."Ahahaha… ma-mana mungkin anak kecil sepertimu seorang _The Greatest_ Hitman hahaha". Lanjut Tsuna sambil menyapu air matanya.

**Click. **Reborn sudah berada di atas Tsuna dengan Leon-gun mengarah kearah kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak meremehkan orang dengan hanya melihat dari penampilanya , _Dame_-Tsuna. apa kau mengerti akan hal itu Sawada Tsunayoshi ? ". _'Anak ini sikapnya juga butuh diperbaiki'_. Memikirkan itu Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya dengan sebelah tangannya lalu ia mengeluarkan _Smirk Devilish_ miliknya.

* * *

**~ To Be Continue ~**

* * *

**- Omake –**

**The Rain Meet His Sky Part I**

Tsuna sekarang sedang liburan kelulusan Sekolah Dasar Namimori sebelum melanjutkan ke Sekolah Menengah Namimori. Ia berjalan kerumah sambil mengingat terakhir kalinya ia menjalankan misi di Italy.

~ Flashback ~

_Seorang anak berumur 12 tahun sedang berjalan di koridor Mansion besar. Ia memakai baju-jubah putih panjang sampai ke kaki pendeknya dengan kaos berwarna hitam polos , di bagian bawah jubahnya ada warna orange bergelombang seperti gelombang air laut. Ia juga memakai topeng berwarna orange yang hanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Rambut dan matanya yang besar memiliki warna coklat dan rambut memiliki bentuk runcing liar keatas yang tidak bisa diluruskan. Akan tetapi jika ia sedang menjalankan misinya , ia akan memakai topi hitam besar atau mengikat rambutnya setengah kebelakang untuk menutupi rambut runcingnya dan juga agar tidak bisa di kenali oleh seorangpun dari dalam ataupun luar Famiglia , terutama dari ayahnya._

_**Marrone Del Cielo**__. Itu lah panggilanya. Ia adalah seorang Hacker nomor satu dan assassin nomor dua termuda setelah Arcobaleno Reborn. Ia adalah hacker dan assassin yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan sebuah Famiglia terbesar dan yang paling berpengaruh di dunia Mafia._

_Cielo berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu besar berwarna coklat lalu mengetuknya._

_Tokk… Tokk…Tokk…_

"_Masuk"._

_Cielo masuk kedalam ruangan yang luas. Di ujung ada seorang laki-laki peruh baya yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan segunung paperwork. Pria itu melihat tamu yang datang , lalu tersenyum kepadanya dan anak itu juga ikut tersenyum kearah sang Don._

"_Nono-san… aku kemari ingin memberikan laporan dan data dari musuh yang kau minta". Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya._

"_Begitu yah ? kerja bagus , Cielo-kun"._

_Cielo berjalan kearah meja sang Don Vongola dan duduk berhadapan denganya , lalu ia memberikan sebuah folder dan flashdisk bertanda Vongola kepada sang Don._

_Don Vongola membaca laporan yang diberikan. Ia lalu bertatap mata dengan mata coklat besar yang ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng berwarna tersenyum. "Cielo-kun , saat aku melihat dirimu , aku jadi teringat dengan seorang anak yang aku anggap sebagai cucu ku sendiri. Aku rasa ia sudah seumuran denganmu sekarang". Katanya. Pandanganya tidak teralihkan dari anak yang berada di depannya. "Ahh~… itu benar! Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan para Guardianku"._

"_Eh? Nono-san? Aku bukan cucumu tau!. Lagi pula , memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan paman badai dan yang lainya ?". Kata Cielo bingung dan menggembungkan pipinya di saat yang bersamaan._

"_Ahahaha…Cielo-kun! Kau memang benar-benar bisa terlihat manis dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan…". Katanya sambil tertawa lepas. "Kami membicarakan tentang dirimu…". Ia berhenti dan tersenyum lembut seperti ayah dan anak. "Cielo-kun… apa kau ingin bersekolah di sini? Di Italy dibawah perlindungan Vongola…tentu saja , Vongola yang akan membayar semua biaya yang kau perlukan…"._

_Cielo tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Ia sudah memikirkanya sebelum mengambil misi. Ia akan keluar dari dunia mafia. Dengan kata lain , ia akan berhenti dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di jepang. Ia tersenyum tulus kepada sang Don Vongola. "Aku minta maaf , Nono-san…aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu. Akan tetapi aku juga ingin keluar dari dunia mafia ini secepat mungkin". Cielo lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Aku ingin menolak tawaranmu dan keluar dari dunia mafia mulai dari sekarang". Ia lalu menatap wajah sang Don dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin melanjutkan Sekolahku di Japan dan menemani ibuku"._

"_Begitu yah…baiklah , aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Akan tetapi aku masih akan menunggu jawabanmu sampai minggu depan. Aku ingin kau memikirkanya baik-baik , Cielo-kun. Dan ingat ini baik-baik… jika kau memerlukan bantuan. Kami akan membantumu sebisa mungkin dan yang terpenting , Vongola Famiglia akan selalu terbuka untukmu… Marrone Del Cielo"._

"_Hontou ni Arigatou , Nono-san". Katanya dengan senyum dan pipi yang sedikit memerah karna kata-kata dari Vongola Nono._

~ End Flashback ~

Seluruh badan Tsuna kelelahan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan warna biru dan hitam sesudah _sparring_ dengan Hibari. Dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari latihan _sparring_ mingguanya. _'Sparring dengan Kyo-nii lebih parah dan menakutkan dari melakukan misi di markas musuh sendirian'_. Memikirkan itu Tsuna jadi sedikit merinding.

Tsuna pulang ke rumahnya , ia melewati Taman Namimori. Ia melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya sedang duduk sedih , melamun di salah satu ayunan yang berada disana. Anak itu memiliki rambut runcing warna hitam memiliki mata Hazel. Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna lalu berhenti dan menghampirinya.

"Ettoo… Yamamoto-_kun_ ?". Tanya Tsuna ketika mendekati anak yang ia sebut.

Yamamoto sedikit terkejut saat ada orang yang memanggilnya , ia bahkan tidak mendengar ada orang yang datang ke taman. "Tsu-Tsuna…!".

"Yamamoto-_kun_~, apa kau baik-baik saja ?". kata Tsuna yang duduk di ayunan sebelah Yamamoto.

"Ahahaha… tentu saja aku baik Tsuna ". Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tsuna terdiam sejenak. _'Bohong'_. Intuition Tsuna berteriak. _'Dan juga…senyum palsu itu , aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkanya'_. Pikirnya . "Begitu ya…". Kata Tsuna tersenyum bercahaya kearahnya.

"Jaa… bagaimana denganmu , Tsuna ?". katanya sambil menyembunyikan sedikit _blushing_ di pipinya karena melihat senyuman yang Tsuna berikan. _'Manisnya…'_.

"Un! Aku baik kok… aku hanya lelah karena sehabis latihan _sparring_ …". Tsuna seraya mengayunkan ayunannya pelan. "Nee… Yamamoto-_kun_…". Kata Tsuna turun dari ayunannya dan berdiri di depan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya melihat ke atas. Mata coklat besar dan hangat milik Tsuna yang penuh dengan _Determination_ bertemu dengan mata hazel milik Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa…tapi setiap di kelas , aku melihatmu tersenyum , itu seperti senyum yang di paksakan. Nee…berjanjilah padaku , kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh. Apapun itu…". Kata Tsuna. "Jaa… ini sudah mulai malam…_Okaa-san_ akan mencariku nanti. Jaa ne , Yamamoto-_kun_ … Aku harap kita bisa satu sekolah dan bertemu lagi ". Kata Tsuna berbalik lalu lari pulang kerumah.

Yamamoto melihat kearah Tsuna sampai ia tidak terlihat dari taman lagi. "Tsuna…".

* * *

**Yang ini juga To be Continue yah , Omakenya :3**

* * *

**Author Note : ~ Tsuna masih kelas satu SMP Namimori… jadi Tsuna harus memanggil senpai kapada kakak kelasnya.**

**~ Tsuna akan memanggil Hibari-san saat di sekolah , dan akan memanggil Kyo-nii saat mereka Cuma berdua atau sendirian. Tsuna juga terkadang memanggil Kyoya atau Hibari Kyoya di saat serius.**

Marrone Del Cielo **: artinya Brown Sky in Italian**

**~ Dan Yaapz… Tsuna punya masa Lalu juga saat masih Sekolah Dasar , tapi berhenti saat masuk sekolah Menengah Namimori. :3**

**~ Dalam Fic ini , Tsuna pintar berakting dan menyembunyikan perasaan untuk menyembunyikan indentitas serta masa lalunya~ …**

* * *

Thanks For Review in Chapter 7

**agustatsumi**

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**

Imotou-chan **Hayasaka Kairi**

Thanks for Favourite :

**Cloud the First Tsurugi**

**Yamashita akira**

And Thanks for Followers

**YukinaDiVongola**

**Yamashita akira**

**Mohon Fav , Follow , terutama dengan Reviewnya **, Itu Sangat membantu **Author agar** **lebih bersemangat** untuk **Selalu Update tiap minggu**. Jika **bingung** bisa bertanya kepada **Author ini (=w=)/**

**See You in The Next Chapter ( ^w^)/**

**~ Natsu Yuuki , Jakarta 17 July 2014. ~**


	9. Chapter 9 : Before Storm Happen

**Melody Us , Melody Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : Author Yuuki Do Not Own KHR~**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Before Storm Happen

**Click. **Reborn sudah berada di atas Tsuna dengan Leon-gun mengarah kearah kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak meremehkan orang dengan hanya melihat dari penampilanya , Dame-Tsuna. apa kau mengerti akan hal itu Sawada Tsunayoshi ?." ._'Anak ini sikapnya butuh diperbaiki'_. Memikirkan itu Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya dengan sebelah tangannya lau ia mengeluarkan _Smirk Devilish_.

Tubuh Tsuna langsung merinding melihat Reborn masih berada diatas tubuhnya. Tsuna langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah pistol mainan biasa. Itu adalah pistol mainan milik seorang _Hitman_. _'Sial…! Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan sampai membuatnya marah …'_. rutuk Tsuna dalam hati.

"A-Aku mengerti. Jadi… bisakah kau turun dariku , etoo… Reborn ?". pintanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Hmph…". Kata Reborn mendengus kesal ia lalu melompat turun dari tubuh Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna… sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di rumah".

Tsuna langsung berdiri dan membersihkan debu dan kotoran dari bajunya. Ia melihat Rebon lalu mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang berdampingan dengan Reborn berjalan di atas dinding pagar yang membatasi rumah.

Reborn berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari Tsuna. Tsuna melihat Reborn dari belakang. _'Kelihatanya dia masih kesal'_. Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan poninya_. 'Tapi…aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi boss dan juga aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah…'_. Tsuna meremas tali tasnya. Ia berhenti. "Reborn…". Ia lalu membungkukan badanya 90 derajat. "Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku tadi. Aku…aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah ".

Tsuna baru akan menegakkan tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba Intuition nya menyuruhnya untuk menghindar. Tsuna reflex menghindari serangan dari Reborn yang menggunakan Leon-hammer 25 ton untuk memukulnya.

_**Duuaaammmm…**_tanah di sekitar tempat Tsuna berdiri sebelumnya sudah meninggalkan retakan dan sedikit amblas ke bawah berkat Leon-hammer milik Reborn.

Tsuna yang sudah menghindar sebelumnya langsung lemas dan terjatuh. "Hiiieeee … ha-hampir saja". Tsuna teriak lalu melihat kearah Reborn yang setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh topi fedora miliknya.

Reborn menurunkan topinya dengan rasa sedikit terganggu. _'Cih! Jika saja __**anak**__ itu benar masih hidup. Aku akan mencarinya dan menghukumnya'_. Tiba-tiba di pikiran Reborn terlintas gambaran seorang anak berumur 12 tahun bermata coklat besar memakai topeng orange yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan topi hitam dengan baju-jubah berwarna putih sampai ke kakinya. Ia tersenyum senang kearahnya._ 'Cielo…'_.

Leon berubah kembali menjadi chameleon dan menaiki topi fedora Reborn. Leon menjilati pipi majikanya agar merasa sedikit lebih baik. Reborn yang sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik , ia kembali menyeringai kearah Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna… seorang boss tidak hanya meminta maaf , tetapi ia juga harus memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia perbuat".

"Eh? Tapi Reborn…!".

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian , Dame-Tsuna…". kata Reborn. Ia melihat ke dalam mata coklat besar milik Tsuna , dan Tsuna juga melihat mata onyx hitam milik Reborn. "Misiku disini adalah menjadikanmu Boss Mafia kesepuluh dalam Vongola Famiglia". _'Mereka berdua memang mirip…sikap , sifat dan panampilanya hanya sedikit. Tapi… dia tidak mungkin cielo , bukan ?'._ "Ayo kita pulang , Dame-Tsuna… kita akan membicarakan ini di rumah. Perutku sudah lapar dan masakan maman sudah menunggu dirumah". Reborn lalu melompat ke kapala Tsuna dan menjambaknya layaknya seekor kuda.

"Aww… Itte...itte…itte…". Tsuna mengangguk lalu berdiri. Ia sedikit berkeringat. _'Jadi yang dari tadi ia pikirkan hanya masakan Okaa-san ?'_. ia menghela nafas dan berjalan pulang , dengan Reborn diatas kepalanya.

* * *

"Tadaimaa…". Tsuna masuk kerumah dan melepas sepatunya dengan Reborn masih berada diatas kepalanya.

"Ara~, Okaerinasai , Tsu-kun , Reborn-kun". Kata Nana. Kepalanya keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Tsuna. "kelihatanya kau sudah bertemu dengan Tutor barumu , ne Tsu-kun ?". kata Nana sambil tersenyum seribu watt kearahnya.

Keringat Tsuna sedikit terjatuh dari kepalanya melihat tingkah ibunya. "Dakara , Okaa-san…aku kan sudah bilang , aku tidak perlu tutor. Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan nilai-nilaiku…". Tsuna memejamkan matanya. "Jaa…aku akan ke atas dan menaruh tas dulu".

"Humm~…aku akan memanggil kalian jika makan malam sudah siap". Nana kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan memasak.

"Hai~". Tsuna menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya. Reborn melompat ke kasur sedangkan Tsuna menyalakan lampu kamarnya , menaruh tasnya di meja kecil dan duduk di lantai.

"Jadi…apapun yang akan kau katakan aku tidak akan dan tidak ingin menjadi seorang boss Mafia…!". Kata Tsuna sambil melipat tanganya di dada.

Reborn yang duduk di kasur menurunkan topi fedoranya. "Kau tidak punya pilihan lain , Dame-Tsuna". Reborn melihat kedua mata Tsuna yang berwarna coklat. "Hanya kau satu-satunya pewaris yang masih tersisa ".

"Lalu…kemana pewaris Nono yang lain ?". kata Tsuna masih ingin menolak.

"Mereka sudah mati di bunuh , Dame-Tsuna…jika mereka masih hidup , Nono tidak mungkin menyuruhku untuk datang kemari dan mengajarimu untuk menjadi Boss berikutnya".

"Huh ?".

"Itu sudah menjadi takdirmu , Dame-Tsuna". Reborn lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Dia adalah Enrico , anak Nono yang pertama dan tertua. Dia mati ditembak di kepala dalam sebuah pertarungan". Lalu Reborn menunjukan dua foto lainya. "Dia Massimo , yang termuda kedua. Dia ditenggelamkan di laut Sicily. Dan yang terakhir , anak favorite Nono , Federico. Penyebabnya tidak diketahui , saat ditemukan hanya tulangnya saja yang tersisa". Kata Reborn kembali menaruh foto-fotonya ke dalam jasnya. "Jadi Kandidat yang tersisa hanya kau , Baka-Tsuna".

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa begitu , Reborn ?!".

"Itu karena Vongola Primo menyerahkan title Boss kepada Secondo sebelum ia pensiun dan menetap di Jepang ja-".

"Lalu apa hubunganya denganku ?". potong Tsuna.

Leon kemudian berubah menjadi Leon-Hammer 10 ton di tangan Reborn dan mengenai Tsuna. "Jangan memotong perkataanku , Dame-Tsuna". Leon berubah dan kembali ke atas topi fedora Reborn.

Tsuna yang terkena Leon-hammer langsung terkapar di lantai. "Ugh…". Ia kembali duduk dan mendengarkan Reborn kembali.

"Jadi seperti yang kukatakan…Primo pensiun dan menetap di Jepang. Dia adalah kakek moyangmu. Jadi kau adalah pewaris yang sah ".

"Tsu-kun~ , Reborn-kun~ , makan malam sudah siap~..!". teriak Nana dari bawah tangga.

"Hai , Kaa-san!". Teriak Tsuna "Jadi , Reborn …are? Kemana Reborn ?". Tsuna melihat kearah Reborn , tetapi sudah tidak ada.

"Aku disini , Dame-Tsuna. jika kau tidak cepat turun kebawah , aku akan mengambil jatah makan malammu". kata Reborn dari luar pintu kamar Tsuna dan pergi menuju ke dapur.

Tsuna menghela nafas , ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan kotak kecil dari dalam kantong celananya. "Onee-san…". Bisiknya lembut. Tsuna lalu berjalan ke sebuah lemari. Ia mengeluarkan , kemudian membuka sebuah kardus coklat , didalamnya terlihat sebuah biola , buku music , surat , dan sebuah kotak music.

Tsuna menaruh kotak kecil yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Memasukanya ke dalam kotak lalu menutupnya kembali. Tsuna menaruk kotak kerdus coklat ke dalam lemarinya , menaruhnya jauh diujung lalu menutupnya.

Tsuna pergi menuruni tangga keruang makan. Ia tahu , ia kenal Reborn walaupun hanya setengah tahun di markas Vongola , biarpun begitu , Reborn juga yang mengajarinya menembak sebelum pada akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk berhenti dan dinyatakan mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat sebagai Marrone Del Cielo.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba memikirkan hal lain. Ia makan di dapur bersama ibunya dan Reborn lalu pergi tidur.

* * *

"_Tsuna…Ingatlah untuk selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi… ". Kata seorang anak perempuan yang sedikit tomboy dari anak perempuan yang lain._

"_Aku dan Sora-nee sangat suka senyuman darimu , Tsuna… bukan hanya kau , tapi Kyoya dan yang lainya juga …senyummu manis melebihi manisan apapun". Kata anak yang satunya sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Oh… dan Jangan biarkan dirimu berfikir kau dame atau tidak berguna …tentu saja jika kami mengejekmu begitu itu hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkanmu…". Kata anak pertama dengan senyuman. "Dan satu lagi …kami menyayangimu , bahkan jika kau menghilang dari dunia ini , aku , Sakura , Kyoya dan juga Hibari onee-san akan membantu dan mencarimu"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna membuka matanya dan terbangun. Kepalanya sakit seperti dihantam oleh batu besar. Ia melirik kearah jam kecil disamping mejanya , itu masih pukul 04:59. Ia mematikan alarm sebelum jamnya berbunyi dan membangunkan Reborn yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur gantung di sebelahnya.

Tsuna pergi kekamar mandi. Ia menggosok giginya sambil memikirkan mimpinya tadi malam. _'Bahkan jika kau menghilang , aku dan Kyoya-nii juga akan mencarimu , Onee-san…'_. Ia pikirkan sambil mengkerutkan alisnya. Tsuna mencuci muka dan rambutnya lalu pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju seragam Namimori.

Sesudah memakai seragamnya , kepala Tsuna masih terasa sakit seperi Hyper Intuition miliknya memperingatkan sesuatu tentang hal buruk hari ini. _'Kenapa firasatku mengatakan hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ?'._

Tsuna mengambil tas sekolahnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal makan siang. Ia berkedip seperti menyesuaikan penglihatanya. _'Bukanya Reborn tadi masih tidur ?'_. ia melihat Reborn lengkap dengan pakaian Mafioso miliknya.

"Ciaossu , Baka-Tsuna…".

"Ara~ , Tsu-kun , Ohayou … kau sudah bangun ?". kata Nana yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan.

"Ah~, Ohayou , Kaa-san , Reborn". Tsuna menaruh tas sekolahnya di samping Reborn dan membantu ibunya untuk mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan membantu membuat bekal , Tsuna langsung pergi kesekolah.

"Jaa , Okaa-san … Ittekimasu…". Ia selesai memakai sepatunya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Itterashai , Tsu-kun , Reborn-kun~ …".

* * *

Tsuna berjalan pelan ke sekolah. _'Kemana Reborn? Aku tahu dia mengikutiku , tapi di mana dia bersembunyi ?'_. pikir Tsuna.

"Ciaossu… apa kau mencariku , Baka-Tsuna ?". jawab hitman.

Tsuna berhenti ,ia langsung menoleh kearah suara di atas dinding di sampingnya.

"Reborn! Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?!".

"Aku selalu memastikan aku akan terus di sampingmu agar aku bisa tetap melatihmu sampai kau cukup untuk menjadi seorang boss , Dame-Tsuna".

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku Tidak Akan Menjadi Boss Ma-".

"Yo~, Tsuna!". teriak Yamamoto dari belakangnya.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san , Ohayou Gozaimasu…". Kata Haru keluar dari gang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"SAWADA! SELAMAT PAGI TO THE EXTREEEMM". Teriak Ryohei di sampingnya.

Ryohei keluar dari gang yang ada di samping kanan Tsuna bersama dengan Hana dan Kyoko.

Hana dan Kyoko menghampiri Tsuna. "Yo Sawada!". "Ohayou , Tsuna-kun". Sapa Hana dan Kyoko dengan senyum.

"Ah~, Ohayou minna…". Balas Tsuna.

"Ahahaha … Tsuna , kau sedang apa berhenti di sini ?". kata Yamamoto sambil melingkarkan tanganya di pundak Tsuna.

"Eh? Takeshi , aku sedang berbicara dengan-". Tsuna menengok ke tempat tadi Reborn berada. _'Are? Kemana Reborn?'_.

"Um~ , kau berbicara dengan siapa , Sawada ?!". kata Hana.

"Ettoo… tidak…tidak ada apa-apa…ayo kita ke sekolah. Kita masih ada rapat sebelum dan sesudah sekolah". Ajak Tsuna.

"Hahi! Itu benar… Haru lupa desu".

Tsuna langsung teringat kejadian kemarin sehingga tidak bisa menjenguk Haru. "Umm… Haru…apa kau tidak apa-apa masuk sekolah? Kau kan baru saja sembuh". Tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Itu benar , Haru-chan… kau bisa langsung pulang dan istirahat setelah pulang sekolah , atau mungkin kau bisa beristirahat di ruang kesehatan". Kata Kyoko.

"Hai…Haru baik desu! Tsuna-san dan Kyoko-chan tidak perlu khawatir , Haru sudah sehat". Jawab Haru dengan penuh semangat.

"Um~, baiklah…". Balas Kyoko , sedangkan Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Di atas pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Tsuna , terlihat Reborn sedang mengawasi Tsuna dengan Leon-telescope. "Anggota Dewan Mahasiswa...Mereka semua mempunyai cukup banyak skill". Reborn masih mengawasi Tsuna dan yang lainya pergi menggunakan Leon-telescope.

Leon-telesope milik Reborn , melihat kearah Yamamoto. "Yamamoto Takeshi…dia adalah anggota Perwakilan Dewan Murid bagian club olah raga. Dia juga seorang kapten di club baseball , dia optimism , athletic , easygoing dan cukup popular di kalangan murid , terutama di kalangan anggota club olahraga. Dia cocok untuk menjadi Guardian Rain-nya Tsuna". Reborn lalu mengarahkan telescope-nya kearah Ryohei. "Sasagawa Ryohei…dia bukan seorang anggota Dewan Murid , tetapi dia seorang captain di club boxing. Optimism , kuat , tidak mudah menyerah dan juga cukup keras kepala. Dia juga cocok untuk menjadi Guardian Sun-nya Tsuna". Reborn mangarahkan kembali telescope-nya kearah seorang perempuan. "Kurokawa Hana…seorang Bendahara di Student Council , pintar dan cukup genius. Miura Haru…dia perwakilan Student Council bagian club non-sports activity , dia juga seorang sekretaris kedua , orang yang ceria , penuh semangat , dan dia juga menguasai salah satu ilmu bela diri. Dan yang terakhir , Sasagawa Kyoko…seorang Idola di sekolah Menengah Namimori , dia adik perempuan dari Sasagawa Ryohei dan juga sekretaris utama di Student Council".

Reborn menurunkan telescope , dan Leon berubah kembali diatas topinya Reborn. "Tsuna mempunyai anggota yang menarik bukan , Leon? Dan juga…kenapa dia tidak mempunyai seorang wakil student Council ?". Reborn menyeringai kecil. "Aku yakin , badai yang kupanggil akan cocok menjadi wakil student council Tsuna nantinya". Reborn lalu terbang mengikuti Tsuna dari atas menggunakan Leon-Plane.

* * *

Tsuna sampai duluan di gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa , ia di sambut oleh para anggota Komite Disiplin yang berbaris tepat berjajar di depan gerbang.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu ,Tsunayoshi-sama". Sapa Kasukabe Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya di depan gerbang Namimori-chuu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu , Kasukabe-san". Sapa Tsuna dengan senyuman pagi.

"Saya minta maaf , Seitokaichou… tapi pak kepala sekolah tadi meminta saya untuk memanggil anda ke ruanganya saat anda sampai". Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh ?".

"Yo~, Dame-Tsuna kah~". Ejek Mochida. "sepertinya rumor itu benar… kau adalah Dame-Tsuna yang tidak berguna sejak sekolah dasar". Goda Mochida sambil tertawa mengelilingi Tsuna.

"Tsuna …". Kata Yamamoto menepuk pundak Tsuna dari belakang. "Kita harus segera mamulai rapatnya , yang lainya sudah menunggu". Tunjuk Yamamoto kearah para anggota Student Council yang menunggunya di pintu masuk.

Tsuna menarik nafas dan menutup matanya , membiarkan Mochida mengejeknya.

Yamamoto dan Kasukabe yang berada di dekat Tsuna geram melihat Mochida , Ketua club kendo mengejek sahabat dan President Council Student yang di hormati oleh anggota Disiplin.

"Tsunayoshi-sama!". "Tsuna!". teriak kedua orang yang berada didekatnya.

Tsuna merenggangkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencegah mereka melakukan sesuatu. Tsuna lalu menghadap Yamamoto. "Ah , Takeshi… ettoo … bisa kau dan yang lainya mulai dulu tanpa aku? Aku masih perlu pergi sebentar ke ruang kepala sekolah".

Yamamoto mengangguk "Ok… kami akan menunggu di ruang Student Council dan mengerjakan sedikit paper sebelum memulai". Kata Yamamoto berlalri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tsuna tersenyum "Un! … Onegai … dan Arigatou …". Balas Tsuna sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tsuna lalu mulai berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Mochida yang dari tadi meneriakinya.

Mochida geram lalu menahan Tsuna dengan sebuah Shinai bambu yang biasa di pakai untuk berlatih kendo. "Tunggu , Dame-Tsuna! apa kau ingin melarikan diri? Aku ingin menantangmu bertarung nanti saat istirahat!". Tantangnya.

"Maaf , Mochida-senpai…tapi aku masih punya banyak urusan daripada harus melawanmu". Kata Tsuna dengan muka datar dan pergi melewati Mochida.

Mochida geram karena diabaikan. "Kau boleh menghindar Sawada! , tapi jika kau tidak muncul , kau harus menjauhi Sasagawa Kyoko sebagai pecundang dan dia akan menjadi milikku!".

Tsuna berhenti sejenak , lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

* * *

Tsuna menyusuri koridor , ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman , kepalanya masih terasa sedikit sakit. dan Setiap ia melewati murid-murid pasti ada saja yang membicarakanya , berbisik jika ia bukanlah benar-benar Dame-Tsuna yang dulu di Sekolah Dasar Namimori.

* * *

_Tokk… Tokk… Tokk …_

"Masuk…".

Tsuna mengetuk dan memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. "Sawada-kun".

"Hai…".

"Saya minta maaf sudah memanggilmu secara mendadak kesini. Kemarin siang ada seorang siswa dari Italy yang mendaftar ke Namimori". Kata pak kepala sekolah seraya memberikan sebuah folder kepadanya. "Saya ingin kamu memindahkan Informasi miliknya dan mengantarnya berkeliling sekitar Namimori-chuu setelah pulang sekolah nanti".

"Eh? Tapi pak… murid itu baru mendaftar kemarin siang , dan belum di test untuk kelas mana yang akan di ambil…".

"Itu tidak perlu , Sawada-kun…teman lamaku , Boreen-Sensei lulusan dari University Italy jurusan Mathematic and Science , yang menyarankan dia untuk masuk dan pindah ke Sekolah Menengah Namimori". Kata pak kepala sekolah menunjukan sebuah foto bayi dengan topi dan baju lulusan university.

Saat Tsuna melihatnya ia ber-sweat dropped. _'What ? ini kan Reborn …? Apa yang ia rencanakan sekarang!'._

"Jadi tolong kerja samanya , Sawada-kun".

Tsuna menghela nafas _'Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain ya…'_. "Hai~, saya mengerti…". Tsuna keluar ruangan dan pergi menuju Ruang Student Council.

* * *

Tsuna sudah berada di depan pintu saat-…

"EXTREEEEEM… YAMAMOTO DIMANA SAWADA , AKU INGIN MEREKRUTNYA KE CLUB BOXING …!". Terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Tsuna menarik nafas lalu membuka pintu. "Hallo , Ryohei-senpai…". Sapa Tsuna saat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"OOHHH SAWADA! SUDAH KUBILANG PANGGIL AKU ONII-SAN!".

"e-eh? Tapi , Ryohei-senpai , aku kan adik kelasmu sekarang …dan juga aku tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman dengan memanggilmu onii-san …". Tsuna duduk di kursi terdepan.

"Horaa , Onii-chan…sudah kubilang bukan , Tsuna-kun tidak ingin masuk ke club boxing". Kyoko ke depan meja Tsuna dan menyerahkan beberapa paperworks. "Ini Tsuna-kun…kami sudah mengerjakan paper bagian kami…".

"OOH , KYOKO…TAPI AKU MEMERLUKAN ORANG YANG KUAT SEPERTI SAWADA TO THE EXTREEEMM …!".

"apa-apan dia , masuk keruang Student Council berteriak hanya untuk mencari Sawada dan merekrutnya…". Singgung Hana "Hmph , Monyet pengganggu". Dengus Hana dari mejanya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

"APA KATAMU …!".

Yamamoto menghampiri Ryohei dan menenangkanya. "Maa..maa , Senpai kenapa kau tidak merekrut yang lain saja? Tsuna sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai Student Council President..".

Kepala Tsuna bertambah pusing dengan hanya mendengar mereka bertengkar. Tsuna lalu melirik kearah Kyoko. "Kyoko …aku akan pergi mengerjakan pekerjaanku di ruangan Hibari-san…".

"Un!… Baiklah , Tsuna-kun".

Tsuna lalu mengambil sebuah kunci di dalam tasnya dan membuka salah satu laci yang berisi sebuah laptop milik sekolah , membawa tas , paperworks , sebuah folder dan laptop ke ruang Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

Tsuna langsung membuka ruang Committee Disciplinary dan langsung duduk di sofa , di depan meja Hibari.

Hibari yang juga mengerjakan pekerjaanya langsung teralihkan oleh tamu yang tak diundang masuk ke dalam kantornya. Ia mengkerutkan alisnya melihat orang yang sedang duduk di depan mejanya. "Omnivore…sedang apa kau disini ?".

"Mengerjakan pekerjaanku".

Hening…

Hibari kembali mengerjakan laporannya , sedangkan Tsuna mengetikkan informasi murid baru yang dia dapatkan dari kepala sekolah tadi.

Setengah jam berlalu , Tsuna sudah selesai mengetikkan semua informasi dan mulai mengerjakan paperworks miliknya. Tak berapa lama , Hibari kemudian melirikkan matanya kearah makhluk termanis yang ada di depannya , mengkerutkan alisnya. Ia tau sesuatu yang tidak benar , lalu berdiri menghampiri Tsuna.

"Omnivore…kau sedang sakit".

"Eh ?". Tsuna yang daritadi mangerjakan paperworks miliknya bingung dengan pernyataan Hibari. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya , Hibari sudah berada di sampingnya menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Tsuna.

Sepasang manik coklat milik Tsuna melirik kearah sepasang manik silver milik Hibari. Ia lalu merasa pipinya sedikit panas , saat melirik kearah manic silver di depanya.

Hibari menjauhkan keningnya dengan kening Tsuna. "Omnivore…istirahatlah sampai jam istirahat pertama…wajahmu pucat dan merah di saat bersamaan". Hibari lalu mengambil paperworks , folder dan laptop yang tadi Tsuna bawa , keluar. "Istirahatlah di sini sampai aku kembali…aku akan pergi sebentar dan mengizinkanmu untuk tidak masuk sampai istirahat".

"Eh , tapi Hibari-san aku-".

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya , sekarang tidurlah!".

Tsuna mengangguk ragu , Hibari lalu pergi keluar bertemu Kusakabe di depan pintunya dan meninggalkan Tsuna yang memerah akibat bersentuhan dengannya.

* * *

**To Be Continue~~…**

* * *

**- Omake –**

**The Rain Meet His Sky Part II**

Tsuna sedang berada di jalan setelah membeli barang-barang yang di minta Ibunya.

~ Flashback ~

_"Tsu-kun~…". Panggil ibunya dari dapur._

_Tsuna yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard laptop miliknya berhenti saat ibunya memnggilnya dari bawah._

_"Hai , Kaa-san…!"._

_"Bisa kau tolong kebawah sebentar ?"._

_"Hai…!"._

_Tsuna yang sedang menyelidiki dan meng-hack situs milik musuh Famiglia , menghentikan jemarinya. Dan turun kebawa sambil memikirkan sesuatu. 'Apa yang sebenarnya musuh Famiglia inginkan dengan membunuhku ?'. Tsuna lalu berhenti di depan pintu masuk dapur._

_"Tsu-kun~, bisa kau tolong belikan bumbu masak dan beberapa sayuran di market? Kaa-san sedang sibuk …". Kata Nana yang sedang memasak di dapur._

_Tsuna menghela nafas…"Hai~.."_

~ End Flashback ~

Tsuna pulang membawa barang belanjaan dan melewati Sekolah Dasar Namimori. Ia melihat Yamamoto masuk kedalam. Tsuna lalu mengikuti Yamamoto yang masuk ke dalam gedung bangunan… ia mengikutinya sampai keatap sekolah.

Tsuna membelalak kaget saat melihat Yamamoto sudah di ujung pagar atap sekolah dan ingin melompat.

"Yamamoto… Jangan melompat !". Tsuna menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan berlari kearah Yamamoto.

"Tsuna …!". Yamamoto sedikit terkejut dan tidak sengaja melepaskan peganganya di pagar. Tsuna dengan cekatan menangkap tangan Yamamoto.

Tsuna tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan beban berat Yamamoto , tubuh Yamamoto sedikit lebih besar di banding dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Yamamoto melihat Tsuna kesusahan menariknya keatas kembali.

"Tsuna …kenapa kau menolongku ?". Tanya Yamamoto dari bawah.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja itu karena aku temanmu , Yamamoto…Aku tidak ingin kau mati!".

Raut wajah Yamamoto berubah menjadi sedih. "Tapi semuanya hanya memanfaatkan aku…Aku berbakat di bidang baseball , akan tetapi saat kelulusan sekolah kemarin , kami kalah dan mereka mulai menjauhkan aku , bakatku dalam Baseball mulai menurun … kau tahu bukan bagaimana perasaan menjadi tidak berguna dan hanya di perlukan di saat tertentu …?".

'_Yamamoto…'_. "Aku…Aku pikir kita cukup memiliki perbedaan , Yamamoto…".

"Huh…?".

"Tidak seperti kau , aku sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk berusaha… tapi aku dengan sombongnya memberitahukan selalu memberitahu kau untuk terus berusaha. Mengatakan itu kau ingin mati karena frustasi , atau kau ingin mati karena tidak sengaja ingin mengakhiri karir". Pegangan Tsuna mulai mengendur. "Dalam Fakta , aku adalah Dame-Tsuna… , aku orang yang menyedihkan , yang memiliki penyesalan saat aku mati…memikirkan sesuatu akan sia-sia untuk mati dari sesuatu seperti ini".

Angin lembut berhembus diantara mereka. "Jadii…aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu , aku minta maaf...". Tubuh Tsuna mulai ikut terbawa. "Tapi... ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini…Aku ingin membantu dan menyelamatkan temanku , dan itu kau , Yamamoto…". Tsuna menutup matanya lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

Tsuna membuka matanya kembali , matanya berubah dari Coklat madu menjadi Orange bercahaya di bawah matahari. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan tubuh Yamamoto kembali ke atas atap.

Mereka berdua berbaring di bawah sinar matahari dan birunya langit. Dan mata Tsuna sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. "Tsuna…Arigatou…". Kata Yamamoto masih terbaring di sebelah Tsuna.

Tsuna kemudian berdiri dan merenggangkan tanganya keatas. Ia menoleh ke Yamamoto dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Itu tidak masalah , Yamamoto… kau tahu , jika kau terus berlatih dan menjaga diri serta tidak berlatih terlalu keras , kau bisa menjadi pemain Baseball professional suatu hari nanti…".

Yamamoto mengambil tangan Tsuna dan duduk di bawahnya. "Kau tahu Tsuna …aku pikir aku akan satu sekolah denganmu dan mengikutimu". Ia lalu menoleh kearah Tsuna sehingga mata Tsuna dan Yamamoto bertemu. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaikku…". Yamamoto tersenyum lebar , sebuah senyum yang sangat ingin Tsuna lihat dari Yamamoto. Sebuah senyum sesungguhnya dan asli.

* * *

**Ending of the Omake~~…**

* * *

**Yuuki :Ha! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 9 , dengan 3, 681 words !  
**

**Waow ,,, Rekor baru … mungkin ini lah Chapter yang terpanjang :v**

**Yo~ …. Monggo , yang mau Review , Favorite atau Follows~ … :3**

**Yuuki nggak maksa , Cuma mengusulkan doank~ … =w=/  
**

**Dan Yuuki juga minta maaf kalo ada Typo atau kata-kata kebolak sedikit XD**

Special Thanks For Review :

**agustatsumi**

**Hayasaka Kairi**

**Hikage Natsuhimiko **

and

**yamashita akira**

Special Thanks for Followers :

**Vongoladqishffy**

* * *

_**Dear My Reader~ ….**_

_**Minal Aizin wal Faidzin , Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~ … **_**(^/_\^)**

_**Saya , Natsu Yuuki- (Cyntia) dan Keluarga , minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang menyakitkan , kata-kata yang salah atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Di sekolah , di Facebook , atau mungkin dimana-mana :v :3  
Dan Yuuki juga minta maaf kalo lama updatenya~ …**_

**~.~ **_**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H**_** ~.~**

**Salam Maaf dari :**

**Natsu Yuuki  
Sakura Yuki  
Cyntia Dwi Lestari**

**See you soon (^w^)/**


	10. Chapter 10 : After Storm Rampage

**Melody Us , Melody Family**

**Story and Author by : Natsu Yuuki**

**Warnings : Typo , rada Gaje , Bahasa Asing dan  
kata-kata mengutuk dari Gokudera dan Mochida**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : Udah pada tau kan siapa yang buat KHR :3**

* * *

Chapter 10 : After Storm Rampage

Hibari Kyoya kembali keruangannya setelah mengembalikan paperworks , laptop dan folder data siswa ke kantor Student Council. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Kusakabe Tetsuya , Wakil Disciplinary Committee saat keluar dari kantornya dan menyuruhnya untuk berpatroli keliling sekolah menggantikannya.

* * *

Hibari membuka pintu kantornya dan berjalan kearah sofa panjang. Ia mengamati wajah Tsuna yang begitu damai saat tertidur. Hibari lalu melepaskan jaket hitam miliknya dan menyelimuti Tsuna yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Ia lalu duduk di dekat kepalanya dan memindahkan kepala Tsuna ke pahanya. Membelai rambut coklat Tsuna dan ikut tertidur sampai jam istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

Reborn yang daritadi bersembunyi di sebuah pohon lebat di samping jendela luar kelas Tsuna menunggu Tsuna untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di ruang Dewan Murid dan kembali ke kelas. Akan tetapi ia tidak melihat Tsuna diantara anggota Student Council. "Sedang apa dia sampai belum masuk ke kelas ?".

Reborn masih mengamati ruang kelas sampai guru selesai meng-absen mereka.

"Rinko Sayako!"

"Hadir". Jawab salah seorang murid yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Hadir Sensei".

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!".

Hening…tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf Nezu-sensei , Sawada sakit! , Hibari-senpai tadi memberitahukan kepada kami sebelumnya , ia akan beristirahat sampai jam istirahat pertama". Jawab Hana yang berdiri dari kursinya untuk memberitahukan guru.

Nezu mengangguk dan melanjutkan absen semua siswa.

Reborn yang mendengar penjelasan dari Hana langsung memikirkan sesuatu. _'Dame-Tsuna sakit ?'_ Reborn menaikkan alisnya. _'Itu benar , pagi ini ia terlihat sedikit pucat sebelum berangkat'._ Reborn kembali mengamati kelas dan menunggu seseorang yang ia tunggu datang.

"Baiklah semua , kita kedatangan murid baru , dia murid pindahan dari Italy". Kata Nezu. "Kau sekarang boleh masuk dan tolong perkenalkan dirimu". Suruh Nezu.

Seorang anak bersurai perak dan bertampang preman masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya , dia memakai banyak cincin rantai kalung di leher dan terlihat seperti anting di telinganya. "Tch! Gokudera Hayato ". Gokudera lalu melirik kearah seluruh kelas. _'Jadi dia sakit dan kembali saat istirahat pertama? Aku harus segera menyelesaikan misiku yang diberikan oleh Reborn-san untuk mengalahkannya'_.

Anak-anak berbisik dan mulai Berisik. "_Waaahhh dia tampan juga … hampir setampan Yamamoto …_" bisik murid pertama dengan temannya.

"_Aku kira begitu… tatapi aku rasa Kaicho-san juga tidak kalah dengan dengan mereka_". Bisik temannya.

"Baiklah Semua , Kita kembali ke materi sebelumnya…". Nezu lalu kembali ke Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun , kau bisa duduk di sebelah Yamamoto di dekat jendela sana di belakang kursi kosong milik Sawada!". Nezu menunjuk kearah belakang sebuah kursi kosong yang biasa ditempati Tsuna. "Baiklah…sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 21".

Reborn menurunkan topinya lalu melompat dari tempat persembunyianya dan mulai mencari Tsuna.

* * *

_Ding Dong … Ding Dong …_

Tsuna terbangun mendengar bell istirahat berbunyi , Tsuna merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah tidur sebentar. Ia ingin bangun saat merasakan sebuah tangan berada diatas kepalanya. "Aree?" Tsuna dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dari atas kepalanya dan duduk. "Hibari-san ?" katanya pelan.

Tsuna duduk di samping Hibari yang sedang tertidur bersama Hibird di atas kepalanya. Ia lalu melihat wajah Hibari dan sedikit memerah wajahnya saat ia ingat apa yang dilakukan hibari tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian , pintu ruangan terbuka. "Yo Tsuna~ …kau ada di sini rupanya…". Sapa Yamamoto masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"He-eh? Takeshi … pelankan sedikit suaramu". Bisik Tsuna sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Eh? Tapi aku kira itu tidak apa-apa…Hora…Hibari-senpai juga sudah bangun saat aku masuk kedalam…". Kata Yamamoto sambil menempatkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala dan tangan lainya sambil menunjuk kearah hibari.

"He-eh ?". Tsuna lalu melihat kebelakangnya , kearah Hibari yang menguap sehabis bangun tidur. "Hi-Hibari-san …ettoo …. Kau sudah bangun ?".

"Hnn…". Hibari lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kantornya.

"Matte , Hibari-san!". Teriak Tsuna dari belakang. Tsuna berdiri dan mengejar Hibari yang sudah di depan pintu berhenti menunggunya.

Tsuna lalu memakaikan jaket Hibari yang tadi di pakaikan kepadanya oleh Hibari saat dia tidur."Ini … Arigatou".

"Hnn… pergi dan kembalilah kekelasmu sekarang". Hibari lalu meninggalkan Tsuna di depan pintu bersama dengan Yamamoto.

"Nee… Takeshi , kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" tanya Tsuna sambil menutup pintu riang DC di belakangnya.

"Ahahaha …itu tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya ingin men-check keadaanmu saja dan menjemputmu". Kata Yamamoto berjalan di sampingnya dan menaruh tanganya di belakang kepalanya. "Nee , Tsuna… kau baik-baik saja kan ?". Tanya Yamamoto khawatir.

"Un! Daijoubu , Takeshi…aku hanya sakit kepala sedikit dan mungkin juga kurang tidur…istirahat di ruang DC sebentar itu sedikit membuatku baikan". Balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ahahahaha … begitu ya? Jaa…lain kali kalau kau tidak sehat kau bisa bilang kepadaku atau kepada anggotamu yang lain". Kata Yamamoto sambil berjalan disampingnya dan mengantarnya ke kelas.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dari samping Yamamoto. "Un! Gomen sudah membuatmu khawatir , Takeshi".

Yamamoto lalu melambaikan tanganya ke depan. "Iya… itu tidak apa-apa Tsuna selama kau baik-baik saja". Kata Yamamoto kembali melanjutkan mengawal Tsuna ke kelasnya.

* * *

Tsuna dan Yamamoto sampai di kelas , ia melihat Gokudera yang melihat kearah luar jendela tepat di belakang tempat duduknya _'Dia itu kan…'_. Tsuna lalu duduk di tempatnya sedangkan Yamamoto duduk di kursinya sendiri.

_**Brrruuuaaakkk … **_meja Tsuna terjatuh akibat tendangan Gokudera dari samping yang juga mengejutkanya.

"He-eh? Ha-Hayato-kun…?"

"Tch! Kau pikir kau siapa memanggilku dengan nama depanku , huh? Kau bahkan tidak cocok menjadi boss Vongola ke sepuluh bahkan kau itu terlalu lemah! Dan aku yang akan membuktikan itu kepadamu!". Gokudera lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Mata Tsuna melebar mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Gokudera _'Apa benar dia Hayato… ?'_. Semua murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas berbisik dan melihat kearah mereka seperti menonton sebuah pertunjukan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar , Gokudera-san…!". Tsuna lalu mengejar Gokudera keluar kelas.

"Tunggu Tsuna…lebih baik biarkan saja dia". Cegah Yamamoto sedikit khawatir.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan memperbaiki meja agar kembali berdiri. "Umm.. Takeshi … jika kami saat selesai bell istirahat , aku dan Gokudera-san belum kembali tolong beritahu guru , kami ada perlu dan akan kembali lagi nanti…".

"A-ahh … oke … tapi kau harus berhati-hati , ne , Tsuna…".

"Un! Tentu saja …". Tsuna melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

* * *

Tsuna mencari Gokudera dan menemukannya di belakang sekolah sedang bersandar pada dinding.

"Go-Gokudera-san!". Tsuna berlari dari lantai atas mengejar Gokudera.

"Tch! Jangan kira hanya karena kau sakit aku akan mengampunimu!". Gokudera lalu mengeluarkan dynamit nya , menyalakan nya dan melemparnya kearah Tsuna. "Matilah kau…!".

"Apa yang kau bi-". Perkataan Tsuna terpotong dan terkejut saat ia melihat sekumpulan Dynamit melayang kearahnya. "Hiiieeee…!". _'Gawat…'_.

Tsuna lalu memadamkan dynamit tersebut dangan kakinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan melemparkan bomb kearahku!".

"Tch!". Gokudera lalu mempersiapkan dynamit lebih.

"Ciaossu". Sapa Reborn yang turun kebawah dengan menggunakan Leon-Umbrella dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Tsuna.

"Reborn! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?".

"Reborn-san!". Sapa Gokudera.

Reborn hanya mengangguk kearah Gokudera. "Silahkan kau lanjutkan , Gokudera…dan seperti perjanjian kita , jika kau berhasil mengalahkan Tsuna , kaulah yang akan menggantikan menjadi Vongola Decimo".

Gokudera mengangguk setuju. Reborn lalu melompat kearah pohon dimana tempat salah satu persembunyianya , seperti sebuah lift , sebuah pintu dibatang pohon terbuka. Reborn melompat dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Tu-Tunggu…apa yang kalian bicarakan , Reborn ?!".

"Hmph…Dame-Tsuna , dia adalah Hurricane Bomb Hayato dan kalian akan bertarung untuk memperebutkan titke sebagai Boss Vongola Kesepuluh…".

"Huh? Apa yang ka-".

"Bersiaplah! Double Bomb!". Gokudera lalu melempar bomb yang banyaknya dua kali lipat dari bomb sebelumnya.

"Hiiieee….!". Hyper Intuition Tsuna menyuruhnya untuk menunduk dan menghindari bomb yang di lemparkan. _'Gawat…sangat gawat …Jika Hibari tahu hal ini , tamatlah sudah…'_. Tsuna lalu mengaktifkan Semi-Hyper Dying Will miliknya.

Tsuna merundukkan dan memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Saat ia membukanya , warna matanya berubah menjadi orange yang bersinar akibat terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

* * *

Reborn yang sudah pergi dari tempatnya berada dan bersembunyi di salah satu tempat persembunyianya , mengkerutkan alis matanya , ia menonton di dalam persembunyian melalui camera pengawas yang ia pasang. _'Apa dia sudah pernah mengaktifkan Hyper Dying Will sebelumnya ?'_.

Reborn lalu menurunkan topi fedora miliknya. _'Jika Marrone Del Cielo masih hidup , aku yakin mereka akan seperti kembaran…atau jangan-jangan…?'_. Reborn lalu menaikan kembali topinya dan menonton pertunjukkan melalui kamera pengawas yang sudah ia pasang kemarin.

* * *

Gokudera lalu melemparkan dynamit kearahnya. Tsuna lalu meredupkan sebagian bomb yang berada di dekatnya dan menginjaknya agar padam. Sedangkan yang berada jauh darinya dan hampir meledak , ia lempar keatas langit.

_**Duuaaammm…Duamm…Duammm…**_ _'Aku harap tidak ada yang curiga atau melihatnya'_. Pikir Tsuna saat ia melihat Dynamit yang ia lempar meledak di langit.

"Tch! Sialan kau! Bagaimana jika Triple bomb!". Gokudera mengeluarkan bomb yang tiga kali lipat banyaknya dari yang kedua dan melemparnya kearah Tsuna. "Matilah kau …!".

Salah satu bomb yang sudah dinyalakan terjatuh kebawah kakinya , lalu semua bomb yang ia pegang terjatuh kebawahnya. _'Sudah berakhir semuanya…kita akan segera bertemu lagi , Cielo-sama…'_. Gokudera lalu bertekuk lutut dan memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu teringat dengan seorang anak yang pernah menyelamatkanya saat Mansionnya di serang…

~ Flashback ~

"_Cielo! Segera temukan dan bantu mereka yang selamat dan yang masih diserang oleh musuh!". Perintah Reborn yang sedang menyusup kedalam mansion salah satu aliansi Vongola bersamanya dan beberapa anggota CEDEF._

"_Ha'i , Reborn-san…!". Jawab Cielo menganggukkan kepalanya. _

_Cielo lalu pergi dan menemukan seorang anak se-umuran dengannya. Anak tersebut memakai jas hitam dan berambut perak sedang di hadang oleh beberapa Famiglia musuh yang menyerang , ia memegang beberapa bomb tetapi saat dia melemparnya jaraknya tidak menentu. Salah satu bomb menggelinding kearahnya. Anak tersebut sedikit terkejut membelalakan matanya dan lalu memejamkan matanya pasrah._

_Tsuna lalu menarik tangannya dan mereka terjatuh ke bawah. Ia berada di atasnya melindunginya dari puing-puing ledakan. __**Baaammm…**_

_Beberapa menit berlalu , dua orang penyerang dari Famiglia musuh yang selamat dari jarak ledakan langsung menyerang mereka saat mereka lengah._

_Intuisi Tsuna yang sudah aktif sejak ia mulai memasuki dunia Mafia , ia sudah di peringatkan oleh Intuisinya dan mulai bergerak dan memasuki Semi-Hyper Dying Will , seketika matanya yang berwarna coklat langsung berubah menjadi orange._

_Tsuna lalu menghajar habis semua penyerang dan membantu anak yang dia tolong tadi berdiri. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?". Tanya Tsuna sopan._

"_Tch! Buat apa kau menanyakan keadaanku..! kau itu bisa saja mata-mata dari Famiglia musuh yang lain!". Jawabnya seraya menepis tangan Tsuna ketika akan membantunya berdiri._

_Mata Tsuna membelalak kaget "Tapi aku datang untuk membantumu , aku dari Vong-"._

"_Cielo!". Reborn lalu berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Itu hal yang bagus aku menemukanmu… semua musuh dari Famiglia sudah diatasi , sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dan membicarakan tentang penyerbuan ini dengan semuanya serta merawat yang terluka"._

_Tsuna atau biasa disebut Cielo mengangguk. "Aku mengerti…". Dia lalu melirik kearah anak yang berada disampingnya._

_Anak bersurai silverette itu menyipitkan matanya tajam "Siapa kau? Dan dari Famiglia mana kalian berasal ?"._

_Reborn melihat kearah Tsuna , Tsuna hanya menaikan bahunya manandakan tidak tahu. "Aku Reborn , Hitman Terhebat di dunia , Kami datang sebagai bala batuan dari Vongola Famiglia". Reborn lalu berjalan mengarahkan mereka ketempat perawatan._

_Tsuna mengikuti Reborn dari belakang._

"_Tu-tunggu…". Bisik anak itu pelan._

_Tsuna lalu berhenti dan menunggu anak itu berbicara._

"_Gra-Gazie__…". Anak itu menundukan kepalanya. "__E__dispiace di averti__accusato__e__fare cose cattive a voi__ ...". (__**A/T: Terima kasih dan maaf sudah menuduhmu dan melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu**__)_

_Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mendekati anak itu dan memegang pundaknya. "__si prega di__non ripetere__di nuovo__e fare__qualcosa di stupido__e__incurante__che possono__farti del male , ne ?__". (__**A/T: tolong kamu jangan mengulanginya lagi dan melakukan hal yang bodoh dan juga ceroboh yang bisa membahayakan dirimu , ya ?**__). kata Tsuna tersenyum kepadanya dan secara tidak sadar ia menggunakan dua bahasa._

"_Se posso__sapere__, __qual è il tuo__nome__? Il mio nome Hayato Gokudera...__". (__**A/T: Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu ? Namaku Hayato Gokudera...**__). tanya anak itu._

"_Il mio nome__...". (__**A/T: Namaku...**__)_

~ End Flashback ~

Gokudera membuka matanya ia melihat Tsuna melindunginya dari ledakan bomb miliknya. Ia melihat Tsuna sama sekali tidak bergerak , Gokudara lalu menguncang-guncang tubuhnya akan tetapi masih tidak bergerak , ia membelalak kaget dan panic seketika. "O-Oii...bertahanlah".

Gokudera lalu menggendong Tsuna dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia masih sedikit merasa sakit kepala sejak pagi tadi. "Are? Dimana ini ?". Tsuna lalu melihat tertidur disebelah ranjangnya. _'Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja'_. Pikir Tsuna lalu tersenyum.

Gokudera membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Tsuna , ia lalu melihat ke arah Tsuna yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika melihat senyumnya , senyum yang pernah ia lihat dan ia mengenal senyuman itu.  
Gokudera lalu berdiri menjauh dari Tsuna.

"Anoo... dimana Reborn ?".

Gokudera merasa sedikit gugup "A-Ahh... Reborn-san bilang dia akan mampir sebentar ke kelas anda , memberitahukan jika anda akan beristirahat sejenak di ruang kesehatan. Dia juga mengatakan , dia akan memanggil anda jika anda sudah pulih dan bangun". Jawab Gokudera.

"Huh ?".

Gokudera lalu langsung bersujud di hadapan Tsuna. "Maafkan saya Juudaime! Saya memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang Decimo , Andalah yang lebih pantas dibandingkan dengan saya !".

Tsuna merasa ingin Facepalm seketika. Tsuna berdiri dan menghampiri Gokudera yang bersujud di hadapannya. Ia memegang bahu Gokudera.

Gokudera lalu berhenti dan menaikkan kepalanya menghadap Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum ke arahnya. _"__si prega di__non ripetere__di nuovo__e fare__qualcosa di stupido__e__incurante__che possono__farti del male , ne ?__". (_**A/T: tolong kamu jangan mengulanginya lagi dan melakukan hal yang bodoh dan juga ceroboh yang bisa membahayakan dirimu , ya ?**_)._

Mata Gokudera membelalak kaget dan ia hampir seperti ingin menangis , itu kata-kata yang sama persis pernah diucapkan oleh orang yang ia kenal tiga tahun yang lalu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya ?". bisik Gokudera.

Tsuna berdiri , mengulurkan tangannya membantu Gokudera berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Tentu saja aku Sawada Tsunayoshi". Jawab Tsuna tersenyum ke arahnya.

Gokudera mengambil tangannya dan berdiri tepat di depan Tsuna. "Marrone Del Cielo ?". bisik Gokudera pelan.

"Hum~?". Jawab Tsuna menaikan alisnya.

Gokudera menggelengkan kepalanya "I-Itu tidak mungkin...Cielo-sama sudah mati kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kembali ke kampung halamannya...dia tidak mungkin masih hidup...itu mustahil...". Gokudera memegang kepalanya frustasi , ia lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arah Tsuna. "Maafkan atas sikap saya...Juudaime , saya mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kepada anda. Itu tidak mungkin jika anda adalah orang yang pernah saya kenal".

Tsuna tersenyum pahit "Itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil , Haya-kun".

Gokudera sudah merasa penuh kejutan hari ini "Ja-jadi kau be-benar-benar Cielo-sama ?".

.

.

.

"_Il mio nome è__...__è possibile chiamare me__, __Marrone__Del__Cielo__...__ma__, __ti chiamo__Haya__-kun __che se__ci incontriamo__di nuovo un giorno__, __si possono riconoscere__..._". _(_**A/T :****Namaku... kau bisa memanggilku , Marrone Del Cielo... tapi , aku akan memanggilmu Haya-kun agar jika kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti , kau bisa mengenaliku...**_)_ kata Cielo tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Tsuna tersenyum memegang tangan Gokudera dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Sampai Kasukabe Tetsuya mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda , Tsunayoshi-sama". Kasukabe menundukan kapalanya sedikit.

"Itu tidak apa-apa , Kasukabe-san...apa terjadi sesuatu ?". tanya Tsuna.

"Ha'i , Tsunayoshi-sama...anda di panggil ke ruang pak kepala".

Tsuna mengangguk , lalu Kasukabe keluar ruangan.

"Che...Pak tua sialan itu menggangu istirahat anda saja ...!".

"Sudahlah , Gokudera-kun... kita masih bisa berbicara lagi nanti , kan ?". kata Tsuna berdiri. "Oh... aku percaya padamu , tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun termasuk Reborn , oke ?". Tsuna pergi dan akan membuka pintu saat ia teringat sesuatu "Oh , dan Gokudera-kun... bisakah kau kembali ke kelas? Aku tidak ingin Hibari-san menggigitmu saat masih jam pelajaran sekolah".

Tsuna lalu pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan Gokudera sendiri dengan semua informasi. "Ha'i , Cielo-sama". Bisik Gokudera tersenyum saat Tsuna sudah keluar ruangan.

* * *

_Greekk_

Seorang anak dari kelas lain masuk ke kelas Tsuna dengan terengah-engah. "Ma-maaf mengganggu...". anak itu menarik nafas dan masuk kedalam kelas. "Anoo... apa Kaicho ada di sini ?".

Murid-murid yang sedang istirahat makan siang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jika kau mencari Tsuna , dia belum kembali saat istirahat sebelumnya. Dia bilang pak kepala sekolah memenggilnya". Jawab Yamamoto seraya menghampiri anak itu. "Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu".

Anak tersebut sedikit ragu. Mendengar nama secepatnya-akan-menjadi-bos-baru dan teman lama tercintanya di sebut , Gokudera langsung menghampirinya dan berhenti di sebelah Yamamoto. "Oi! Cepat jawab pertanyaan dari orang idiot ini!". Gokudera mendengus kesal ke arah Yamamoto.

Anak itu menjadi ketakutan saat terkena amukan badai di depannya. Yamamoto sedikit berkeringat akibat ulah Gokudera. "Maa...maa... tenang dulu , Gokudera".

"Tch! Memangnya kau siapa memerintahku seenaknya !".

Yamamoto menoleh kearah anak itu lalu tersenyum "Itu tidak apa-apa... dia itu orang yang baik kok". Seraya menunjuk kearah Gokudera.

"Oii...!".

"E-etoo... Mo-Mochida-senpai menunggu Kaicho di ruang olahraga". Jawabnya sambil menunduk. "Di-dia bilang , jika Kaicho-san tidak datang dia benar-benar akan menyandera Sasagawa Kyoko dan menjadikannya miliknya".

Gokudera geram dan langsung menyerbu keluar kearah gedung olahraga. _'Tch! Bajingan itu... tidak akan ku maafkan , beraninya dia mengancam Juudaime di saat dia sedang sibuk!'_.

"O-oii , Gokudera tunggu dulu!". Yamamoto langsung mengejarnya ke luar.

* * *

Tsuna keluar ruangan , menutup pintu dan merenggangkan tangannya keatas. "Haaah~, akhirnya~, dasar si Reborn itu...".

~ Flashback in Principal room ~

_Tok...Tok...Tok ..._

"_Masuk"._

_Greek_

"_Sawada-kun...". kata pak kepala sekolah saat Tsuna memasuki ruangan._

"_Ha'i ?"._

"_Temanku , Boreen-sensei , lulusan dari University di Italy datang berkunjung dan ingin bertemu denganmu"._

"_Huh ?". Tsuna lalu melihat ke arah tempat duduk di depan pak kepala sekolah._

"_Ciaossu". Kata seorang bayi yang memakai baju ala University terkenal. "Aku mendengar banyak tentang President Student Council Namimori-chuu , jadi aku ingin bertemu dengannya"._

~ End Flashback ~

"dan bla...bla...bla...". Tsuna berbicara sendiri di tengah koridor. "Dasar si Reborn itu , aku kan masih ingin beristirahat". Tsuna masih terus berjalan ke ruang kelasnya sampai saat ia melihat Kasukabe Tetsuya sedang berbicara dengan anggota yang lainnya.

Tsuna menghampirinya dan melihat raut wajah cemas di wajahnya. "Etoo , Kasukabe-san? Ada masalah apa ?". tanya Tsuna.

"Ahh... Tsunayoshi-sama...". Kasukabe berbalik badan. "Sekarang ini sedang ada keributan di gedung olahraga".

"Huh ?".

"Mochida , ketua club kendo yang tadi pagi menantang anda , tadi datang dan mencari anda... dia mengancam akan menyandera saudari Sasagawa dan menjadikanya miliknya , sekarang Kyo-san sedang menuju ke sana dan katanya sekarang ini , Gokudera Hayato mengatakan dialah yang akan menggantikan anda bertarung melawannya". Jelas Kasukabe.

Tsuna langsung lari ke sana. "Arigatou ne , Kasukabe-san !" teriak Tsuna dari jauh sambil berlari.

* * *

Tsuna melihat mirid-murid yang menonton sekarang berada di luar. Tsuna berdiri di depan pintu dan akan membukanya saat salah seorang murid perempuan melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam. "Hahi ...tu-tunggu sebentar , Tsuna-san , di dalam sedang banyak asap. Sepertinya Gokudera-san membawa semacam alat peledak dan meledakkan ruangan sebelumnya".

'_Gokudera-kun'_. "Um , baiklah , aku mengerti... terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku , Haru". Balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Haru merona sedikit. "O-oh dan aku rasa Kyoko-chan dan Takeshi-san masih berada di dalam sana , tolong selamatkan mereka , Tsuna-san!".

"Un! Wakatta!". Tsuna mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam.

* * *

_Greek..._

Reborn yang dari tadi sudah berada di lantai atas memakai masker dan memegang rifle siap siaga jika terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaannya. Ia melihat Tsuna memasuki ruang olahraga dan berteriak.

"Kyoko-chan! , Takeshi! , Gokudera-kun!". Teriak Tsuna dari depan pintu.

Tsuna hanya mendengar beberapa kata mengutuk dari Gokudera dan Mochida , suara batuk , dan teriakan Yamamoto mencari Gokudera dan Kyoko.

Tsuna menerobos masuk ke dalam asap yang cukup pekat. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia mendengar suara batuk di sekitarnya , ia melihat Kyoko duduk di lantai sambil terbatuk dan mendekatinya. "Kyoko-chan , apa kau baik-baik saja ?". tanya Tsuna saat menhampirinya.

"Tsuna-kun ?".

"Apa kau tahu di mana yang lain ?".

Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhuk...uhuk..Che! Sialan kau! , uhuk ... ada dimana kau , brengsek ?!". kata Gokudera mengutuk.

"Keparat! , jangan sembunyi dariku!". Balas Mochida. Suaranya hanya beberapa meter di depan Tsuna.

Tsuna terbatuk-batuk , Intuisinya memperingatkannya untuk menjauh dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Hah! Disana kau rupannya keparat! Rasakan ini!". Mochida menyerang suara orang yang terbatuk-batuk tepat di depannya.

Mata Tsuna membelalak lebar saat ia mendengar suara Mochida tepat di depannya. Intuisinya memperingatkan jika akan ada serangan dari depan. Tsuna ingin berdiri akan tetapi sebelah tangannya di tahan oleh Kyoko yang terbatuk.

Reborn lalu menembakkan sebuah peluru Hyper Dying kepada Tsuna saat dan pada saat yang bersamaan , Tsuna mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan akan mem-block melindungi diri serangan yang akan datang.

_Clang , Tang..._

Suara besi dengan baja bersentuhan dan juga pada saat yang bersamaan suara peluru yang baru saja Reborn tembakan juga di block.

"Juudaime...!". Gokudera berteriak dari arah samping Tsuna.

_'Hibari-san jelas akan mengamuk'_. Pikir Tsuna.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Di Suatu Tempat di daerah Italia**

Seorang anak remaja berkepala seperti sebuah nanas kelelahan setelah melarikan diri dari penjara yang menahannya untuk sepuluh tahun dari dunia luar. Ia melarikan diri bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"Mukuro-sama , apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya ,byon ?". tanya seorang anak remaja yang memiliki wajah seperti binatang.

"Ken , kita baru saja berhasil keluar , Mukuro-sama perlu mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu". Balas anak yang juga seumuran dengannya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kufufufufu~, tenang saja Chikusa , aku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama". Jawab seseorang yang bernama Mukuro. "Kita semua akan mengunjungi , Decimo tercinta kita".

"Oke deh byon".

"Baiklah jika begitu , Mukuro-sama".

* * *

Thanks for Review

**agustatsumi**

**yamashita akira**

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**

* * *

**Operator : Maaf , Author yang anda cari sedang sibuk , silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi atau silahkan meninggalkan pesan setelah mambaca , \TuuuuuT/**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feel Free to Review , Follows or Favorite~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**See you soon ~(^w^)~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Lambo dan I-pin

**Melody Us , Melody Family**

**Story and Author by Natsu Yuuki**

**Warnings : Typo , Gaje and few Curse words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : KHR not Mine **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Kaminari no Sugosha dan Child from China , I-pin**

_Clang , Tang_

Tsuna lalu membuka matanya. Ia melihat di depannya ada Yamamoto yang melindunginya dari serangan Mochida dan Hibari berada di depannya sedang memegang tonfa kesayangannya.

"Ahahaha….Senpai… itu tidak baik menyerang orang sembarangan". Kata sang raven masih berdiri di depan Brunette memegang sebuah besi panjang yang hampir berkarat.

"Juudaime!". Gokudera pergi berlari seraya menghampiri Tsuna yang masih terbatuk-batuk. "Che! Kau…apa kau ingin mencoba membunuh Juudaime , dasar bajingan!". Jawab silverette mengeluarkan dynamit.

Sang iris metallic melirik kearah tempat Reborn tadi berada. Ia lalu pergi beranjak dan mencari tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh hitman itu.

"Apa-apaan kau! , Kau yang membawa dynamit ke sekolah , dasar kau keparat!".

Gokudera geram , ia mengeluarkan beberapa dynamit dan siap menyerangnya. "Sialan kau!".

Yamamoto lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencegah Gokudera untuk menyerang. "Apa yang kau lakukan dasar Idiot! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!". Bentak Gokudera.

Yamamoto lalu tersenyum tipis dan melirik ke belakangnya , kearah brunette.

Tsuna sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Semakin banyak keributan , semakin banyak pula pekerjaan yang menanti. sang brunette mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya "Sudah cukup kalian berdua!". Bentak Tsuna. "Yamamoto , bawa Gokudera dan Mochida-senpai ke ruang kesehatan. Setelah itu bawa mereka ke ruang Student Council untuk di sidang!". Tsuna lalu menggendong Kyoko yang sudah pingsan akibat menghirup banyaknya asap dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

Tsuna menarik-narik batang hidungnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia duduk di kursi ruang Student Council setelah menidurkan Kyoko di ruang kesehatan , sekarang sang brunette sedang menunggu dua orang dan memikirkan hukuman apa yang harus di berikan kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menghukum bawahanmu , Dame-Tsuna!". Reborn masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui salah satu jendela di belakangnya , di samping papan tulis.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang "Gokudera-kun bukan seorang bawahan siapapun ataupun bawahanku , Reborn!".

"Itu sudah menjadi salah satu peraturan di dalam dunia Mafiosi , Dame-Tsuna! seseorang yang kalah akan menjadi bawahan yang menang". Reborn lalu melompat dari jendela dan mendarat tepat di meja , di depan brunette. "Selain itu , kau juga tidak punya pilihan lain , Gokudera Hayato berhutang nyawanya kepadamu karena kau sudah menyelamatkannya dari bom miliknya sendiri , dia tidak akan mudah menyerah walaupun kau menolaknya , Dame-Tsuna".

'_Benar…Hayato memang terlalu keras kepala untuk di larang, hanya seperti tiga tahun yang lalu'_. Pikir Tsuna.

* * *

_Tok…Tok… Tok…_

"Masuk".

_Greeekk… _

Kasukabe masuk ke dalam ruang Student Council dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tsunayoshi-sama , Kyo-san tidak bisa hadir dalam sidang , jadi saya yang akan menggantikannya selaku Wakil dari Disciplinary Committee".

'_Hmph. Skylark itu pasti sedang mencariku sekarang'_. Reborn yang tadi berbicara dengan Tsuna , memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghadapi Hibari yang sedari tadi memburunya , ia lalu melompat ke keluar jendela tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Eh? Reborn , kau mau kemana ?!".

Kasukabe tetsuya yang berdiri di samping Brunette , juga sedikit kebingungan _'Bayi ?'_

"Haaaahh , Maaf yah Kasukabe-san , kau jadi harus repot menghadiri sidang… lagian , kemana sih , si Kyo-nii ?". Tsuna mengeluhkan ketidakhadiran partner in crime*.

"Kyo-san bilang , dia akan berpatroli mencari sesuatu , Tsunayoshi-sama".

"Begitu ya ?".

_Greek…_ pintu ruangan terbuka , Kurokawa Hana , Yamamoto Takeshi , Mochida Kensuke dan Gokudera Hayato memasuki ruangan.

"Tsuna , aku sudah membawa mereka".

"Sawada! Dimana Kyoko ?".

Tsuna mengangguk kearah Yamamoto "Kyoko-chan sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan , Hana-san… mungkin kau ingin pergi dan menemani Kyoko di sana? Aku akan mengurus masalah ini".

Hana mengangguk "Baiklah Sawada! Aku serahkan mereka kapadamu! Jangan biarkan mereka bisa bersantai dengan mudah". Hana langsung pergi dan menuju ruang kesehatan untuk menemui sahabatnya , Kyoko.

"Yosh~ , mari kita selesaikan perkara ini dan pulang kerumah tepat waktu". Tsuna lalu melihat jam tangannya _'Jam 14:30 , dan sekitar setengah jam lagi semua pelajaran selesai'_. Sang brunette menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Tsunayoshi-sama".

Mochida dan Gokudera yang sudah duduk di depan brunette , Yamamoto di sampingnya sedangkan Kasukabe berada di samping Tsuna dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Aku tahu , Kasukabe-san…". Tsuna lalu menghadap ke depan , kearah Mochida dan Gokudera. "Mochida Kensuke! , kau di skorsing dua bulan tidak boleh ke sekolah dan hanya PR di rumah dengan belajar sendiri , agar kau masih bisa mendapat nilai dan saat masuk setelah skorsing , kau harus melaporkan dirimu ke ruang Student Council serta dipantau oleh Wakil Ketua DC , Kasukabe Tetsuya selama seminggu! ".

"Aku mengerti , Tsunayoshi-sama". Jawab Kasukabe menganggukkan kepalannya.

"Dan Kau , Gokudera Hayato!". Mata Tsuna menyipit sedikit.

"Ha-Ha'i , Ci- ,Tsuna-sama".

"Gokudera Hayato , kau di skorsing selama satu bulan , sama dengan Senpai! Kau harus belajar sendiri , dan semua tugas kalian akan di ambil oleh anggota Student Council…dan juga kau harus melaporkan dirimu saat menyelesaikan hukuman serta akan dipantau olehku sendiri , selaku Student Council President selama seminggu saat hari pertama kembali ke sekolah".

_**Brrraaakkkk…**_ Mochida menggebrak meja Tsuna.

Mochida tidak terima dengan ketidak sesuaian hukuman yang di terima. "Saya tidak terima! Kenapa juga hukumanku lebih lama dari pada si bajingan itu!".

"Tsuna!". teriak Yamamoto di sampingnya.

"Kau itu!" Gokudera siap menyerang dan juga geram karena ulah Mochida yang semena-mena.

Brunette tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berada "Kau yang semua memulai keributan ini , melakukan penyerangan terhadap siswa baru , mengancam murid , melanggar peraturan sekolah , serta menyandera siswi sekaligus temanku… ini juga pelanggaran kedua yang pernah kau buat. Tidak menyebutkan kau tadi hampir menyerangku".

"Tch! Dia memang sudah menyerangmu , Tsuna-sama".

"Ahahaha … itu memang benar , Tsuna ". Mata Yamamoto berubah menjadi sedikit berbahaya. "Dan juga memakai pedang **asli** saat menyerangmu". Kata Yamamoto meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

"Tch! Aku benci mengatakannya , tapi aku setuju dengan si Idiot itu , Tsuna-sama".

"Sudah cukup kalian-".

_Ding … Dong … Ding … Dong …_

Perkataan brunette terpotong oleh bunyi bell sekolah , Tsuna menghirup nafas lalu mengeluarkannya "Baiklah! , sidang dibubarkan". Tsuna lalu berdiri , menoleh kearah Kasukabe "Kasukabe-san , bisa kau tolong buat semua laporannya besok ?"

"Baik! , saya mengerti , Tsunayoshi-sama".

"Dan Mochida-senpai! , ini sudah pelanggaran keduamu di sekolah ini dalam masa jabatanku sebagai President Student Council… aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi ". Tsuna lalu kembali duduk.

"Tch! Baiklah , aku pergi!". Mochida lalu keluar diikuti oleh Vice of DC.

Sekarang di dalam ruangan hanya ada Brunette , Ravenette , dan silverette.

"Haa-aah~ , besok akan ada banyak pekerjaan , sedangkan kemungkinan Kyoko-chan , Hana-san , dan Haru akan menemani Kyoko jika dia besok masuk , jadi yang tersisa hanya aku dan Takeshi saja". Tsuna lalu menghela nafas.

Gokudera menundukkan kepalannya dan bersujud di hadapan Tsuna "Maafkan aku , Tsuna-sama! Aku sudah membuatmu repot dan menyusahkanmu!".

Tsuna sedikit tersentak saat Gokudera bersujud di hadapannya , Tsuna lalu berlutut agar sejajar dengan silverette. "Hayato… itu tidak apa-apa! Aku senang kau baik-baik saja…dan juga anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu karena kau tidak mendengarkan dan mengingat apa yang pernah aku katakan".

"Tapi , Tsuna-sama , aku-".

"Hayato Gokudera!". Tsuna memotong perkataannya lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ha-Ha'i ?".

"Sudah kubilang , Daijoubu desu , Haya-kun…". Tsuna tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Gokudera merasa pipinya memerah sedikit ketika melihat senyuman dari sang Sky. Senyuman yang ia lihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya , sebuah senyuman yang ia ingin lihat setiap hari , senyuman yang ia rindukan , yang ingin ia jaga dan lindungi , agar tidak akan pernah hilang. _'Aku benar-benar merindukan senyuman yang kau berikan , Cielo-sama…'_. Dan secara tidak sadar , Gokudera kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lamanya , Gokudera lalu mengambil uluran tangan brunette dan berlutut , bersumpah di hadapannya. "Aku , Gokudera Hayato bersumpah akan melayanimu , melindungimu , menjagamu , dan selalu berada di sisimu sampai akhir hidupku , Sawada Tsunayoshi". Kemudian mencium tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna tersentak sedikit dan menarik tangannya beserta Gokudera. "Hayato! Hentikan!". Pipinya langsung merona seketika.

"Ahahaha… tenang saja , aku juga akan ikut melindungimu , Tsuna". kata Yamamoto seraya mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Brunette.

"Che! , Oiii , jangan seenaknya kau menyentuh Tsuna-sama , dasar easygoing idiot!".

_Greeekkk …_

"KYOKO! DIMANA KAU TO THE EXTREEMMM!".

Tsuna tersentak kaget saat Ryohei berteriak memasuki ruangan. "SAWADA! DIMANA KYOKO ?! APA DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA". Teriak Ryohei saat berhenti di dekat Tsuna dan yang lain.

"Teme! Pelankan sedikit suaramu , dasar kepala rumput!".

"APA YANG TADI KAU BILANG , KELAPA GURITA ?!".

"Maa… maa… , kau juga tidak keberatan kan , Tsuna ?". mata Yamamoto melirik kearah brunette. "Jaa , bagaimana jika kita ke ruang kesehatan melihat Sasagawa dan yang lain , lalu kita pulang bersama ?".

"HOOOHH! ITU IDE YANG BAGUS , YAMAMOTO!".

"Oiii! Sudah kubilang pelankan sedikit suaramu , kepala rumput!".

"Itu hal yang bagus bukan , Dame-Tsuna… kau sudah memiliki tiga bawahan yang selalu berada di sekitarmu dan mengelilingimu". Reborn duduk di kursi kecil , di atas meja Tsuna sambil meminun segelas espresso.

"Sudah kubilang bukan! Mereka itu teman-temanku , bukan bawahanku , Reborn!".

.

.

.

.

"_kami ingin suatu hari kau akan membuktikan kepada kami kalau kau tidak Baka ataupun Dame dan berubah menjadi anak yang luar biasa dengan dikelilingi banyak teman yang akan membantu dan melindungimu suatu hari nanti  
Tsunayoshi… "._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

'_Aku pasti akan melindungi semuanya , apapun resikonya , bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri'_. Mata Tsuna sekilas berganti warna menjadi orange penuh tekad , lalu kembali lagi ke coklat.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedari tadi berjalan di sisi brunette melirik kearah Tsuna dan milihat sekilas warna orange di matanya. "Tsuna…?".

"E-eh ? Ha'i ?".

Reborn yang berada di atas kepala Tsuna , memukul dan menginjak kepalanya dengan kaki dan tangan kecilnya "Kau tidak boleh ceroboh dan melamun saat sedang berjalan , Dame-Tsuna! bagaimana jika musuh menggunakan ke cerobohanmu untuk membunuh atau bahkan mencoba menculikmu , Dame-Tsuna!".

"Tsuna!" . "Tsuna-sama!". Yamamoto dan Gokudera serempak mengatakan dan mengkhawatirkan sahabat sekaligus boss muda mereka.

"Sudah kubilang bukan , Reborn! Aku bukan seorang boss , itu juga tidak mungkin di sekitar sini ada orang yang akan datang dan membunuhku tahu!".

**Click**. Seorang anak memakai baju sapi dan bertanduk serta berambut keriting , berdiri di salah satu jendela corridor sekolah dan menembakkan basoka kearah Tsuna. "Aku menemukanmu! Sekarang matilah kau , Reborn!".

Leon berubah menjadi sebuah kipas. Reborn lalu menangkis peluru basoka kembali kearah penembaknya. **Duuaamm…**

Tsuna berlari kearah jendela dan melihat kebawah , disusul dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin , Dame-Tsuna… kau harus memperkirakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk terlebih dahulu".

"Tapi Reborn!".

"Ahahaha… jaa , bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas , mengambil tas lalu pergi ke ruang kesehatan".

"Tch! Aku benci mengatakannya , tapi yang dikatakan si idiot itu benar , Tsuna-sama… lebih baik kita abaikan saja".

Tsuna mengangguk dengan sedikit enggan. "Un!".

* * *

_Greeekk…_

"Hahi! , Tsuna-san , Yamamoto-san dan Gokudera-san , sedang apa kalian di sini ?".

"Sawada! Sedang apa kau berdiri di sana?! , cepat ambil tasmu lalu kita segera pulang!".

Hana dan Haru berkumpul di salah satu meja. Tsuna lalu berjalan menuju mereka. "Tapi… bagaimana dengan Kyoko-chan ?".

"Ah… aku baik-baik saja , Tsuna-kun". Jawab Kyoko dari tempat duduknya.

"KYOKO! DIMANA KAU , TO THE EXXTRREEEMMM!".

"A-ah… Ryohei-senpai".

"Onii-chan!".

Ryohei menerobos masuk melewati mereka dan pergi ke tempat duduk Kyoko. "Kyoko! , apa kau terluka ?".

Kyoko hanya menggeleng "Tidak kok , kata perawat , aku hanya sedikit lelah saja". Balas Kyoko dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu , Kyoko! , lebih baik kau segera pulang dan beristirahat!". Sela Hana.

"Un! Baiklah …".

Reborn lalu melirik kearah Gokudera "Gokudera! Kau juga harus mengantar boss mu pulang sampai ke rumah demi berjaga-jaga".

"Ha'i , Reborn-san!".

"Eh? Tsuna , sejak kapan kau membawa adikmu ke sekolah ?".

"Hahi! Ada bayi lucu dan manis desu!".

"Sawada! Kau tahu peraturan sekolah , dilarang membawa saudaramu ke sekolah!".

"KYOKUGEN , SAWADA! AKU TIDAK TAHU KAU ITU JUGA SEORANG KAKAK!".

"Adikmu lucu sekali, Tsuna-kun".

"Uwwaaahh tunggu!… bayi kecil ini bukan adikku! Kami bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali".

Reborn lalu melompat dari kepala brunette ke atas meja guru. "Ciaossu~ , namaku Reborn! Hitman nomor satu di dunia Mafia! Aku di kirim oleh Vongola Kyuudaime untuk melatih Dame-Tsuna menjadi seo-".

"Reborn! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!". Anak berambut keriting dan bertanduk kuning berdiri di salah satu jendela ruang kelas , memegang dua buah granat di tangan kanan dan kirinya siap untuk meledakkan ruangan.

"Lambo , jangan!". Seorang anak seumuran dengannya berkepang satu , menendang kearah Lambo.

Lambo terjatuh ke lantai dari jendela dia berdiri sebelumnya. Sebuah bazooka berwarna pink keluar dari rambutnya dan menelan lambo kedalamnya.

**Booommm …**

Asap pink menyelimuti sekitar Tsuna. Gokudera ke depan Tsuna berdiri , dan melindunginya dari segala sesuatu yang akan muncul. "Tsuna-sama , tenang saja! Aku akan melindungimu!".

"E-eh? Go- Gokudera-kun ?".

Asap pink mulai pudar. Di depan mereka terlihat seperti bayangan seseorang di sekitar asap. "Yare~…yare~ , seberapa sering diriku dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu menembakkan Juunen-bazooka?".

"Che! Teme! Siapa kau?!".

Sekarang asap sudah menghilang dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam , memakai baju-dengan warna seperti sapi dan bertanduk.

"Um? Aho-Dera ?"

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Thanks for Review~

**agustatsumi**

**yamashita akira**

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**

**Hayasaka Kairi**

**Estrella Es-teller (guest)**

***Partner in Crime :** itu semacam seperti sebuah parner untuk pembunuhan atau seorang yang di tugaskan untuk membantu dalam sebuah misi.**  
**

* * *

**Yaps~ , Sang Author minta maaf karena tidak update selama dua minggu~ …**

**Hontou ni Sumimasen~ … *membungkuk***

**See you soon~ … **~(^w^)~


End file.
